But A Number
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: While the team was investigating a captured scientist's lab, a wire is trip and an explosion leaves Robin in a little situation. De-aged or Kidfic Dick.
1. Chapter 1

The Young justice team investigated the abandoned building. The different members looked through the different floors of the building, investigating the different experiments performed by a scientist that had been captured days ago.

"Kid Flash, have you found any unstable chemicals or experiments?" Aqualad asked over his comlink.

"Nothing that will blow the whole building up or kill us all." He answered. "All the experiments look harmless. Nothing really extreme here."

"Well that could be since you're on the first level. Maybe he did his mild experiments there, just in case someone stumble across the building." Robin mentioned as he walked around the top floor of the building.

Miss Martian floated into another room on the second floor by the stairs when she noticed a thin, almost invisible wire in the doorway. If she had been walking, she would have stepped into it, and seeing where the wire ended, it would have sent different chemicals into a pot filled with different mixtures.

"I think I found one of those booby traps I was told about. Be care-"

An explosion of smoke from a few floors above the second cut her off.

"Is everyone all right?" Aqualad yelled to his other teammates.

"It wasn't my floor." Artemis pointed out.

"My floor is fine." Wally said.

"Mine is as well." M'gann added.

"It wasn't me." Superboy remarked.

"Robin, are you okay?" The leader questioned over the link. "Robin?"

There was no answer. Everyone ran up to the top floor to see the smoke slowly fading away.

"Careful! That was a chemical explosion. We don't know what is in the air right now, so we need to grab Rob and get out." Kid Flash reminded everyone.

They all split up to search the large area that Robin was bound to be in. Superboy found Robin's cape and looked at it curiously. There was a form under it, but it was much too small to be the boy wonder. He lifted the cape to find Robin, the size of a two-year-old child. He was about to question the child as to why he was in such a dangerous building when he saw the boy had the Robin suit on.

"I think I might have found him." Superboy yelled as he picked up the small kid.

Everyone ran in to find Conner holding a little black haired boy. Everyone gawked as they realized the small boy was Robin.

"Is, is that really him?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, but we do not have time to stay here and ask questions. We have to go back to base." Kaldur evoked. The little boy in Conner's arms moved his small body around until he opened his eyes and looked at the team.

"Wally? M'gann? Kaldur? What's going on?" He asked in a curious and innocent little voice.

Their eyes widened as they realized the little kid really was Robin. Kaldur sighed as he told the team to head back to the ship. He was not looking forward to explaining what happened to Batman.

…

When the team walked into the cave with one member missing and a small child in their hands, Black Canary was more than curious as to what was going on. She was about to ask why they had a kid with them and not their teammate, but she stopped when the child brought his head out of the crook of Kaldur's elbow, exposing his black hair and the small mask on his face.

"Um Batman? I believe we have a little situation." She told the hero as he walked into the room, preparing for a debriefing of the mission. He walked over to the team and saw Aqualad standing with a kid in his arms.

"I believe that must be Robin?" Batman said as a statement more than a question.

"We had been searching the floors individually. Miss Martian mentioned that there was traps, and I guess Robin tripped one of them." Kaldur explained as Batman took Robin from his hands.

"Normally this kind of mistake would be punished right away, but seeing how Robin is in need of a full examination of what may have caused this, you are all dismissed for now." Batman walked towards the med bay as the rest of the team followed. They all felt guilty of what happened to their youngest member, and they were going to be there for him until he was returned to his normal age.

…

They watched from behind the glass as Batman and one of the doctors that worked with the Justice League questioned and examined the toddler. Batman walked into the hallway knowing that the team would be waiting there.

"How is he? How much does he remember?" Kid Flash asked since no one else had the nerve to.

"For now he is physically a two or three year old. His memories are all scattered. He remembers almost everyone's name, but he vaguely realizes that he is supposed to be thirteen."

"What do you mean by 'vaguely'?" Wally asked.

"He remembers many skills that a small child would not, like his vocabulary is slightly stronger than an average child, but for most basic skills, he only slightly more developed."

"Did you tell him that he isn't really a two year old?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes. He denied it at first, but he realizes it now. You can see him, but keep it brief. I will be taking him home soon." Batman walked off and the team scrambled to the door. They calmly walked in, careful not to upset the depressed looking child sitting on the side of the hospital bed.

"Hey there Rob. How do you feel?" Wally asked in a subdued tone as he knelt by the bed.

"I'm okay." Rob responded. His voice was small and quiet. "Are you guys mad at me?"

"Of course not. What would we be mad about?" M'gann comforted Robin as she rubbed his back lightly.

"I messed up. I fell on a wire." Rob whispered. His eyes were getting moist and his lip quivered slightly.

"It's okay Robin. It'll all be okay. Don't you worry." Kaldur practically whispered. Robin quickly wiped his eyes and gave the group a smile.

Batman walked into the room and took Robin. The team stayed in the silence of the room as they watched their youngest member leave.

…

4:30 in the morning. It took till now to finish this. I probably would have been done around 2 in the morning, but our house started flooding, and we got about a solid two feet in the basement. Sewage coming out the drainpipe, the subpump breaking off, and all our videogames and our t.v. are dead now.

I really felt like doing a cute little De-aged story! Hope you guys like it! I'll probably update my other story within the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman carried the toddler to the Batmobile. He had run out and got a car seat and a few other necessities while the team was with Robin. As soon as the car started rolling, the young boy fell asleep. After arriving at the cave and changing both himself and the slumbering child, Bruce carried Dick up to his room. He tucked Dick into the sheets and put pillows on the side to make sure he didn't fall out of bed. Next to the bed, he put a baby monitor on the nightstand before gently closing the door and walking downstairs.

Alfred walked into the living room where Bruce was sitting.

"I suspect Master Dick is the reason for the car seat and child supplies?" Alfred asked, knowing the answer.

Bruce sighed silently. "He set off a trap in a scientist's building. We couldn't isolate the chemicals that caused him to become a three year old, and the scientist won't talk."

"I'm sure you will figure it out soon enough." Alfred walked out of the room, leaving Bruce to reflect on what was soon to come. He was finally getting used to taking care of a teenager. How was he going to handle an acrobatic, hyperactive child?

…

Dick slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. He rolled to the side to find pillows locking him from the side of his bed. He pushed them to the bottom of the bed and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he jumped off the bed. Not realizing how high the bed was, the small boy fell on the ground with a thud.

"Ow." He moaned as he held the foot he landed on. He sat on the floor for a minute before deciding to go find something fun to do. He snuck to the stairs, seeing that no one was around.

He looked up at the tall banister with wide, joy-filled eyes. He jumped onto the banister and scooted to the angle down the stairs. He squealed in joy as he descended the stairs. His ride came to an end as he slipped off the banister and on to the hard floor.

He whimpered before he started balling. He soon felt a strong pair of arms lift him from the floor.

"B-Bruce." He choked out between sobs. Bruce just held him tighter as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Dick, what were you thinking? That was reckless and impetuous." Bruce scolded. He set the boy down on the counter as he grabbed an ice pack from the freezer.

"Wha-what?" Dick asked as he sniffled and held the side he fell on. Bruce Re-worded his scolding for the child to understand.

Bruce looked at his watch as Dick held the icepack to his side. It was about 8 in the morning and the boy hadn't eaten since earlier the day before.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Bruce asked in the kindest tone he could. Dick nodded his head quietly and Bruce grabbed Dick's favorite cereal from the cabinet. He started pouring a bowl when Dick shook his head.

"You don't want this cereal?" Bruce asked his son, who nodded his head. Grabbing another box and showing it to Dick, he shook his head again.

Instead of going through every box of cereal in the cabinet, he put all the boxes on the counter. Dick pointed to the box with chocolate pieces and marshmallows. Bruce shook his head.

"That's too much sugar for breakfast. How about something healthier." Dick pouted for a second before crawling over to the cereals. He grabbed the box he had chosen earlier and opened the top.

"Dick, I said no to that cereal. There are plenty of other cereals you can eat." Bruce motioned to grab the cereal but Dick pulled back the box.

"No Dick. You are not eating that for breakfast." Bruce grabbed the box out of the little kid's hands. "I don't even know why we have this cereal."

"I bought that for Master Dick. I thought he would preferred it over his usual choice of cereal."

Bruce looked over at Alfred grabbing a bowl and milk and putting them on the table. Bruce let Alfred take the box from his hands and poured a small amount of cereal in the bowl. He unscrewed the top of the milk before Dick shook his head and started eating the cereal with his fingers. Bruce smiled and rolled his eyes.

Dick only ate a small amount of his breakfast before he got too antsy and he jumped off the chair he was sitting in.

Bruce followed Dick as he ran around, performing different flips and acrobatic stunts. He knew the boy was a trained acrobat, but he didn't trust Dick to fully know the limits his little body now had. Bruce scooped the toddler into his arms and walked up to his room.

"How about we get you changed and then we can go see the team. Sound good?" Bruce saw the small boy eagerly nodding his head.

Bruce had most of the supplies he bought for the boy in his room. He shuffled through the bags and found the shirt, jeans, and shoes before carrying everything to the boy's large bathroom.

"Do you need some help?" Bruce asked as Dick tried to unsnap the button on his pants.

"I can do it." Dick kept trying, but no matter how hard he tried, his little fingers couldn't get it. Admitting defeat, Bruce knelt down and undid the button. He got the pants off before Bruce set him on a changing mat. He discarded the pull-up that he had put on the boy the night before and put a fresh one on him.

Dick took care of the rest of his clothes, except for his little feet. They went back out into his room and Dick grabbed two pairs of socks out from a bag that was on the floor. He took one sock from each pair, putting a green sock with blue spots on his left, and a black and white stripped sock on his right. Bruce chuckled at the boy's odd preference of socks while he put the child-sized converse on his feet.

Bruce picked Dick up and sat him on the bed. "I'm going to pack some things and talk to Alfred. Then you'll go play with the team, okay?" Dick nodded and Bruce went to talk with Alfred.

"Alfred, I'm going to drop Dick off with the team while I interrogate the scientist."

"Are you certain you want to trust the team with Master Dick right now?"

"Dick seems to like them, and I got a call from Barry last night saying that Wally and everyone else really wanted to help take care of Dick."

"Very well then sir. Where is Master Dick anyhow?" Alfred asked.

"He's waiting up in his room."

"I don't believe it's a very good idea to leave him alone with nothing to do." Alfred warned Bruce.

Bruce ran back up to the room to find Dick climbing his dresser, reaching for the various items sitting on top. Bruce grabbed the boy off and gave him a light smack on his behind. A small gasp escaped the little boy's mouth as he looked up at Bruce.

"Don't climb on anything Dick! That's way too dangerous! I'm sorry I hit you, but you need to be careful. No climbing, and if you can't reach something, ask someone for help. Okay?"

Dick nodded and placed his head on Bruce's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Dick shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm bored." Dick pouted as he started looking around the room for something to play with. Bruce mentally cursed at himself for forgetting to buy toys for him to play with. Bruce grabbed a hoodie from another stack of clothes he bought and stuck it on the boy. He carried Dick downstairs and grabbed some paper and a few colorful pens.

"Do you wanna draw?" Bruce watched the boy eagerly grab at the paper and pens. Once the boy was content holding the papers, Bruce carried him to the cave and strapped him into the car seat. While Dick started drawing little stars and different objects, Bruce ran back up to Dick's room, remembering to grab the child-sized sunglasses he bought just in case the team wanted to see him.

The ride to the base was short and fun for the toddler gleefully drawing in different colors. When the Dark Knight picked him up, he held on to a picture he drew for the team. Batman carried Dick into the living room and kitchen area where the team was sitting with a dark cloud hanging around the team. Wally had gotten up to get a snack from the fridge, but seeing the Bat holding Robin, he nearly fell off the couch trying to run over to his friend.

"Rob!" He exclaimed in joy. The rest of the team shed the depressed vibe hanging around them and went to see Robin.

"Hi Robin! What is that you're holding?" M'gann pointed to the sheet of paper in his hand.

"I drew you guys a picture." Dick's 'R's were like 'W's ' or he left the 'R' out completely. The picture was a sketch of everyone on the team. Conner and M'gann were standing Next to Kaldur, who was in the middle, with Artemis and Wally standing beside each other.

Batman handed Robin off to Kaldur who held him firmly so he would fall. While the rest of the team was preoccupied with Robin, Batman took Wally towards the hall.

"Um, what's up?" Wally asked nervously. He had known the Bat for years, yet Wally was still afraid of the Batman.

"Since you know Robin's true identity, I'm going to let you use this for today." He handed Wally a few different credit cards all in the name of Dick or Bruce.

"I bought him most of the necessities. Clothes, diapers, wipes, and children's aspirin just in case." Batman handed him a messenger bag filled with a few diapers, a changed of clothes and a few other items for taking care of a child.

"What would you like us to get him? We all want to help." Wally asked in the calmest tone he could gather.

"Toys, lunch, anything to keep him occupied and safe. He may have been thirteen, but for now, treat him the age he is now." Batman left Wally standing with the bag and the credit cards. He stuffed the cards in his pocket before joining the team again.

"Hey Robin, you wanna go get some new toys?" Wally asked in a cheerful and childish tone.

"Yeah!" Dick squeaked eagerly before remembering he was supposed to be thirteen. He calmly said sure, but with his 'R's coming out wrong, he didn't sound so mature.

"Then lets go shopping for our little buddy!" Artemis tickled Robin's stomach, resulting in a giggling ball of joy that made their hearts melt.

They loaded up the ship and set out for the mall, everyone planning to make it the best day for their little bird.

…

Who's ready for the mall? I might actually get the next chapter done tonight as well!

I'm sorry I'm kind of putting off finishing another chapter for Drink, but I'm really excited for this story! Please be patient! I promise I'll make the next chapters of it worth it!

Reviews always make me super-super-SUPER Happy people! And the more people review (CUTE IDEAS FOR THIS OR ANYTHING ELSE ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!) the quicker I usually post!

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The team entered the mall and gazed at the multitude of stores and shops to go to.

"Before we just run off and lose track of what we are doing, what are we getting and where can we find it?" Kaldur asked as he adjusted the toddler in his arms.

They walked over to the directory before Wally pointed to a shop on the map.

"Let's go here. They'll have some fun toys for Rob." Wally ruffled Dick's hair and the toddler instantly fixed the hairs that were now sticking up. The team walked the short distance and found the shop. There were play sets all around the large store, and games and toys stocked on the walls.

Kaldur put Robin on his feet so he could go play on the different plays sets, but he just stood there, trying to act serious, even though he eagerly wanted to play.

"Robin, wanna play on the swing set?" M'gann swung the empty seat in hopes that the boy would want to play. He just shook his head and stood there.

"What's wrong?" Conner knelt down by Robin doing his best to act as kindly as possible to the kid.

"Noting. Dis store is for kids." Dick said, keeping a straight face. Wally picked Robin up and carried him away from the group.

"Put me down, I can walk by myself." Dick kicked his legs and flailed his tiny fists at Wally, but he just kept carrying the kid away from everyone else and set him on a bench for kids.

"What's wrong Dick?" Wally asked with concern.

"Noting, essept for my words!" Dick angrily tried speaking normally.

"Don't worry buddy, your little mouth can't pronounce everything right yet. No one cares."

"I do!" Dick pouted and crossed his arms.

"Come on. Why don't you wanna play?" Wally put a hand on Dick's shoulder, hoping it would help the kid relax.

"Playing is for kids." Dick replied.

"But you are a kid." Wally tried ruffling Dick's hair again, but his hand was swatted away.

"No I'm not. I'm supposed to be tirteen." Dick reminded Wally.

Wally sighed. Even when the kid was three years old, he still had to act mature.

"You may have been older at a time, but for now, you're only two or three. You'll never have the chance to be little again, so at least have fun while it lasts. Right now I can tell you just want to play, and that's why we're here. You can go back to being thirteen when you really are thirteen, but right now, just be a kid." Wally watched as the serious look on Dick's face faded and the tense figure of his body melted.

Dick jumped off the bench and ran over to the little car that went down a slide.

"Wally, push me!" Dick yelled as the speedster smiled and lightly pushed the car down the ramp and over to little hills.

The rest of the team played and watched as Robin ran from each play set to the next. After Robin was done, the team looked at the different toys and games sitting on the shelves. They went all around the walls, waiting for Dick to choose some toys. He had already picked out an airplane and a lego set and he was happily carrying the box with the plane while Conner held the legos. Kaldur watched as the boy's eyes widened in joy at a toy, but he kept walking. Kaldur looked at the toy Robin had been staring at. It was a plush Bird doll that looked like a Robin. It looked like it would be the size of the boy.

"Robin." Kaldur called before the toddler turned the corner. He walked back over to Kaldur to hear what he wanted.

"Do you want another toy?" He asked, knowing the real answer. Rob shook his head.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow at him. Robin just looked at his shirt as he played with the end.

"I already got enough toys." Robin ran around the corner before Kaldur could ask again. Kaldur grabbed one of the birds and looked around the corner. Seeing that Robin was with M'gann and Artemis, Kaldur walked the other way to hide the bird from Rob.

The rest of the team met next to the register when Artemis realized something.

"Wait, how are we paying for this?" She asked, knowing that she didn't have money and most of the team probably didn't either.

"Don't worry Babe. The Bat is taking care of it." Wally handed the card to the cashier who swiped it. The rest of the team started moving towards the door when Kaldur put the stuffed animal by the register.

With bags in the hands, Wally and Kaldur met up with the team, which was walking towards another area of the mall. After walking around for a little while, Robin's little jaw dropped at the sight of the castle that children were playing on.

"Hello Megan! I forgot about the castle!" M'gann said in her happy tone of voice. Everyone just looked at her oddly.

"I looked up this mall a while ago and I read that they had a castle for kids to play in."

The team left the subject at that and went over to the castle. There was a bridge and a moat in the carpet surrounding the castle, and Robin jumped across the rock designs as he made his way to the side entrance of the castle. Everyone played along with him, jumping on the fake rock patterns and running around with him. As they soon realized, the castle was definitely not made for teenagers. Kaldur and Conner stayed out by the side of the castle, and soon M'gann couldn't fit into the small places either. Wally and Artemis decided to stick it out and stay with Robin, knowing that the boy could vanish and get lost if they didn't keep an eye on him.

Robin jumped around and played with all the different parts of the castle. He sat in the king chair and played with the chimes on the wall next to it. He looked out the windowed wall to see Conner, Kaldur and M'gann watching him with smiles on their faces as Robin waved to them.

Robin slid down the slide and Wally sped to the bottom, using the stairs, and caught the boy as he reached the bottom of the slide. Robin giggled as he ran over to the globes with light reaching from the sphere in the middle to the edge of the glass, looking like lightning. He put his hands on it and watched in amazement as the lightning shaped lights went to his hands. He moved his fingers and watched as the lights followed.

Robin ran and found a picture of a knight in armor holding a princess close to him with their faces cut out.

"Wally! Wally!" Robin called as he jumped to put his head by one of the faces. Wally slid the stepstool that was placed by one hole and put it by the other, so the toddler could put his head through.

"Wally, put your head trew!" Wally put his head in, not knowing what the picture was. Artemis walked over and tried to contain her laughter.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Stay there." Artemis dug through her bag and pulled out a digital camera. "Smile!" She took almost twenty pictures of the two boys, making sure she saved each and every picture.

Robin's smile reached ear to ear, and Wally smiled as well, until he took his head and looked at the board. His face turning red, he ran after Artemis, who still had the camera in hand. Robin ran to go look around the castle again, but a strong arm caught him and lifted him up.

"Not so fast there." Conner smiled at the boy. He was still giggling until he heard his stomach growl loudly. Blushing, he held his stomach and smiled awkwardly. Conner carried him over to where the group was now standing. Wally was still trying to grab the camera. Conner grabbed the camera and looked at why he was trying to take it. A smile grew on his face as he handed it to Kaldur and M'gann. They both contained their laughter as Wally's face grew red.

The team snapped out of the laughter when Robin's stomach growled again.

"Looks like its time for lunch." Artemis said as she quickly took the camera and shoved it into a zippered pocket of her purse.

At the food court, everyone got their food and grabbed a table that was off to the side. Robin tried sitting in a normal seat, but seeing that the table was too tall for him, Kaldur grabbed a high chair from a stack and put Rob in it. There were a few scattered conversations here and there, but they mostly ate as quickly as they could so they could explore more of the mall with Robin.

Robin was almost done eating when he heard music. He looked over the balcony and saw a merry-go-round spinning.

"Can we go to Merry-go-round?" He asked eagerly. The team ate the small remainder of their food before going over to the carousel. They all hopped on to the different horses. Conner, seeing that there weren't any seats that weren't childish, sat on a black horse with a blue mane and a blue and gold saddle. Kaldur sat on a white horse with a black mane and a silver and orange saddle. Wally wanted to just hold Rob on his horse, but Artemis picked Robin up and glared at Wally. Not wanting to get mauled by Artemis, he sat on a brown horse with a darker brown mane and a red and blue saddle. M'gann hopped onto the white horse with a purple mane and brown saddles. Artemis helped Robin up onto a white horse with a blonde mane and a red and black saddle.

As the ride started, Artemis held onto Robin while she grabbed her camera again. She took pictures of all the guys, who looked like they wanted to die right there and then. M'gann laughed lightly as she saw Artemis taking pictures and Robin laughed with her.

By the end of the ride, the three boys jumped off as soon as possible and got of the ride. Artemis lifted the child off the horse and on to the ground where he walked sluggishly and held her hand. As they kept walking, Artemis noticed the boy get slower and slower.

"Want me to pick you up?" she asked brightly. He nodded his head and reached his arms up to her. He soon was sleeping contently on her shoulder as they continued to walk. Kaldur looked back and noticed the sleeping boy.

"Is he ready to go?" He asked the archer. She shook her head.

"I don't think he wanted to leave just yet. He just needs a little time to relax." She looked at her watch, seeing that it was only 12:00.

"Lets just walk around for now." She suggested. The team made their way through the mall, picking stores to go to when Rob woke up, and choosing stores to go in now.

…

Batman walked into the interrogation room that the scientist was in. The man was restrained by cuffs on his hands and ankles with a chain keeping him from fully extending his body. He was relatively skinny and short, with brown, graying hair.

"And to what do I owe the honor of having the almighty Batman join me today?" He asked while he smirked.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know." Batman's voice was deep and dark.

"Well if your gonna be that harsh about it you can at least call me by my name: Minervo. It's from the-"

"The Roman Goddess Minerva. Goddess of Science." Batman finished.

"And wisdom, medicine, arts, and war." Minervo added.

"You are going to tell me the cures to your little experiments Minervo."

Batman slammed down on the table, shocking the scientist.

"Not so fast. I have many experiments. How do I know which ones you want?"

"You are going to tell me everything if you have to." Batman growled.

"Some of them don't even have cures. Some you just have to wait and wait and wait or live with them forever. I remember some of the ones I have by my traps leave you permanently affected. And some you wait, or maybe you can cure it early. I can't remember which trap was curable and which wasn't." Minervo acted tough but Batman could see the fear in the scientist's eyes. Batman was going to get the information out of him anyway he could. He was not going to let Dick stay a child forever.

…

I hate doing the sciency parts! I don't like having to make a deadline in which Robin changes back, or have to make up something that cures him! Eh, I'll do that later.

At my old mall, we really did have a castle like that! It was the greatest thing ever….

Ha HA! Two chapters in one night! And I'm still going!

Please oh please review! It makes me so happy seeing them in my inbox!

Thanks for reading and enjoy the fluff!


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis Switched the arm switched the arm she was carrying Robin in again. She didn't want to wake him, but her arms were getting tired of holding him. Luckily, Robin started to wake up.

"Hey buddy. Did you have a good nap?" Artemis asked quietly. He nodded as he rubbed his eyes under his shades.

"Wally, can you hold Rob? My arms are getting tired." Wally passed the bags from the toy store and the messenger bag off to Conner as he picked Rob out of Artemis' arms.

"So where do you wanna go Rob?" Wally grabbed a map he got from a kiosk out of his pocket. Robin looked down the list of stores and looked at the map of the mall.

"Dat one." Robin pointed to the Lego store.

"You really like legos, don't ya?" Wally joked as he shook his head closer to Rob's.

Once they were inside the store, Rob almost jumped out of Wally's arms to go look at the lego stations. Wally set Rob down and he went off like a bullet. He started building with the legos until he saw a box for a racecar set of legos. He stopped staring when he remembered that he already got toys today. Wally walked over and grabbed the set Robin was staring at.

"Wanna get this set?" Wally handed it towards Robin. He just shook his head and continued playing, glancing back at the box.

"I know you want it. Just say it and we'll get it."

"But, but I already got toys." Dick pointed out. Wally chuckled at the boy.

"You can get as many toys as you want. I don't care if we have to carry the entire mall home. If you want this lego set, I'm getting it. Do you want it?"

Robin slowly smiled and nodded. Wally went up to the cash register while Robin continued to play at the station. Once Wally came, Robin grabbed his hand and walked out of the store.

"So, where to next?" Wally asked the toddler.

There was no response. Rob just stared at the store across from the Lego shop. It was the Disney store, and they were playing cars in the back of the store. The team walked out of the store and headed to the next shop. Inside was a mix of all the different parts of Disney. There were dolls of stars from the shows; Princess dresses from the movies, and action figures and stuffed toys from Pixar.

Robin looked at the Finding Nemo bath toys, and then the Cars racetrack and at all the movies stacked around. He walked around and saw M'gann and Artemis giggling at the toys that were over the top Disney.

"Robin, come here!" M'gann motioned for Rob to come see what they were looking at. When he looked at what they were looking at, he saw a Winnie the Pooh Bear that sang and laughed when you squeezed his stomach. Robin gasped and grabbed at the bear. He giggled when he squeezed the bear and it laughed and sang. Robin kept running around the store, looking at all the different toys from his favorite movies. He grabbed the Nemo bath toys and 'A Bugs Life' DVD and went over to Wally, his eyes asking if he could have it all. Wally smiled as he bought the bear, the bath toys, and the movie. He knew the kid wasn't done yet, but he knew there was going to be a lot more toys he would be charging on the credit cards.

…

When Robin was finally done looking at all the toys, he had gotten three more movies, a Buzz Light year toy, a Simba stuffed animal, a Wall E and an Eve toy set, and a Robin Hood action figure. Robin tried to walk and keep up with everyone as they walked towards the exit of the store, but his legs were too tired. Wally looked back to see Robin taking a seat on the ground of the store.

"Robin, what's wrong?" He knelt down by the child as Robin huffed.

"My legs are too tired." Wally would pick him up, but he was holding some of the bags from their shopping spree. Wally looked around and saw the perfect thing for the situation.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back." Wally walked away as the team came back in by Robin. A minute or two later, Wally walked back over, with a newly bought Cars stroller.

"Hop in Rob." Wally patted the seat as the boy got off the ground and sat back in the stroller, smiling at how comfortable it was and how nice it was to relax in it.

"Wait, something's missing from this adorable picture." Artemis looked towards Kaldur who handed her a bag. She reached in and pulled out the Robin stuffed animal, handing it to the excited three year old. She pulled out the camera and snapped a photo of Robin hugging the doll. She stuffed the now empty bag in the small compartment under the stroller and they kept walking.

"Can we stop and get ice cream? My arms are getting tired." M'gann asked the team and pointed to the little ice cream shop. Everyone needed a break to relax for a minute, so they all bought ice cream and sat in a sitting area by the stairs. After finishing the ice cream in under a minute, Wally looked over to see Robin covered in chocolate ice cream.

Wally laughed as Rob tried licking the ice cream off his nose, cheeks, and forehead. "You even got it in your hair! How did you get it on your neck too?" Wally wheeled the stroller back to the ice cream shop to get some napkins. As soon as the cashier saw Rob, he grabbed a stack of dry napkins and grabbed some napkins that he dampened. Wally thanked him and wheeled him right outside the shop and started wiping his face. Robin soon started squirming and trying to get out of the stroller.

"Sit still. I just gotta finish hosing you down." Wally tried to keep cleaning the boy's face but he wouldn't stop moving and dancing around in the stroller.

"Wally I got-" Robin tried to say but Wally kept him in the stroller.

"Just hold on Rob. I've only finished your cheeks and your nose. I still have a lot more to finish." Wally didn't stop wiping the mess off Robin. But Robin was really trying to get now.

"Wally I really need-" Robin was cut off again as Wally moved on to his neck.

"Just a little more buddy, and then you can get out of the stroller and do whateve-"

"Wally!" Robin cried as he kept squirming and dancing.

"What?" Wally asked.

"I gotta go!" Robin whimpered. He looked like he was ready to cry.

"Oh!" Wally grabbed the boy up, leaving the stroller and rushed him to the closest bathroom he could find. Wally went into the bigger stall just in case Robin needed his help. He set the boy down and locked the door. Robin was trying to undo the button on his pants but he couldn't get it.

Wally turned to see Robin looking down.

"What's wrong?" Wally knelt down and saw the button to his pants still done. It clicked in Wally's head that he couldn't get the button and he didn't make it in time. Robin sniffled as a tear fell down his face. "It's okay buddy. Accidents happen. I'm sorry I didn't listen earlier." Wally brushed the tear off the toddler's face.

He picked the boy up and sat him on the changing table. Wally was glad he decided to hold the messenger bag. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a fresh pull-up.

Once Rob was changed, Wally held Rob's hand as they walked out to get the stroller. They were greeted by the team standing by the bathroom.

"What happened?" M'gann asked. "We just saw you sprinting in."

Robin shifted uncomfortably as he answered. "I, um, had a, a, um assident."

Artemis and M'gann picked him up and hugged him. "It's all right sweetie, it could have happened to anyone." They kept cuddling the small boy until Artemis grabbed the map from Wally.

"How about you choose another shop to go to. We'll do one more before we go to dinner."

"Dinner?" Kaldur asked. "What time do we have to be back at the base?"

"I'll call Bats and ask." Wally walked off dialing the number. Rob looked down at the map. Most of the shops were for adults, and they had already visited almost every kid store. Almost.

"This one!" Robin pointed to the store.

"A kid's sport shop? Perfect!" The girls hugged him again, making sure he felt better about the accident. Wally walked back holding the stroller.

"Batman isn't going to be back until late, so we can do dinner and we'll still have time before he has to go home." Wally explained. "So there's really a sport shop for kids?"

The team just walked in the direction of the shop. The store had little bikes and skateboards and all different sports and games. Robin ran around the store, trying the different bikes and scooters. Robin picked up a plastic bat while Artemis picked up a ball and tossed it lightly to him. He hit it and he started running to imaginary bases. Artemis grabbed the ball and when Robin made it to home plate she scooped him up.

He stopped running around when he saw the basketball and the hoop. He picked up the ball and dribbled around and shot. It swished in and he jumped up in excitement. Kaldur saw the boy shooting and he started playing with him, letting the boy dribble past him and shoot the ball in. Kaldur put the boy on his shoulders and took him around the store to show off his victory. After a while, Wally said it was time to go.

"One more!" Robin shot and the ball bounced in. Wally grabbed the ball and tossed it back to Rob.

"Tell you what. If you make it, we'll buy a basket ball net." Robin focused on the rim and shot. The ball bounced off and bounced to the ground. Robin pouted as he walked over to Wally.

"Looks like we'll have to get it anyway so you can practice that shot." Robin bounced around in excitement.

The team walked over as Wally paid for the basketball net. "Are you sure about buying him this? Won't Batman be mad?" Artemis asked.

"I overheard you guys talk about the sport shop and The Bat said to buy something Rob wanted from here."

"Why?" Conner asked. Wally sighed.

"Batman talked to that scientist, and so far, it doesn't look like he'll find a cure for Robin for a while." Wally looked over to make sure Robin was still playing while he had said what Batman had told him. The cashier came back from the back of the store holding the box for the net. Wally thanked him before grabbing the kid in the stroller and wheeling out to the ship.

"Where are we getting dinner?" Robin asked as everyone put the bags down in the ship.

"We're going to Chuck E Cheese's."

…

Three Chapters in one night! Party time! I'm getting so addicted to writing this!

Review and I'll go faster for you awesome peoples!

Enjoy Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Robin was awestruck at the sight of Chuck E. Cheese. Kids were playing and running around as lights and sounds came from the different games. He was barely able to wait as the man at the door stamped his hand.

Wally looked in disgust at the kids that were screaming and yelling as they ran around. The team walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to Chuck E. Cheese's." The young woman cheerily welcomed. Wally bought tokens and handed one of the cups of tokens to Rob.

"Have a fun time with your, brother." The woman said brother hesitantly at the odd group.

The team watched as Robin was almost jumping in anticipation. Wally knelt down by the boy.

"What do you wanna do first buddy?" He asked while the toddler's eyes moved to every different game.

"Uh, um," Rob looked at all the games he wanted to play. Wally could see the boy being torn by the decision of what game to play.

"Do you wanna go play the basketball game?" Wally asked, pointing to the shoe-shaped basketball hoop for toddlers. Robin clapped his hands as he nodded eagerly. Wally grabbed his hand and walked him over to the game. Wally handed him a token that he eagerly put in the slot. The fence holding the basketballs back went down and Robin tried to grab the ball. Wally picked the boy up and Robin grabbed the first basketball and shot. The ball swished in the net while Robin grabbed another ball. The minute passed and Robin made almost every shot he threw. Wally put Robin back down and grabbed the large amount of tickets Robin had won.

Wally left Robin in the hands of Conner while he had to go order the pizzas and find a table for the team. Climbed into the seat of a driving game. Conner sat next to him, knowing the kid's legs would not be long enough to reach the pedals. Robin put a token in the slot and hopped on Conner's lap so he could reach the wheel better. Conner chuckled as Robin made car noises as he turned the wheel. By the end of the race, Robin had gotten 2nd place. He cheered as the silver trophy revolved on the screen. Conner was tapped on his shoulder. When he turned to see M'gann, Artemis grabbed Robin off his lap.

"It's our turn to play games with Robin." Artemis hugged Robin close to her as she and M'gann walked around the arcade, waiting for Robin to point out a game he wanted to play. The boy pointed excitedly at the ski ball game. Artemis stuck a token in and let the boy grab one of the ski balls. He rolled the ball down the lane. The ball landed in the ten-point ring and the boy frowned. Seeing the frown, both girls knelt down and took turns grabbing the ski balls. Artemis put the ball in Robin's hand and she held his arm as she wound back and tossed the ball, landing it perfectly in the 50-point ring. Robin smiled as sounds and lights flickered. M'gann grabbed the next ball and let Robin roll it. As soon as she saw it head out of the point rings, she guided the ball towards the 30 point ring. Robin jumped up and down as he smiled and laughed. Once the game was over, Artemis grabbed the tickets their team member won.

"What do you want to do next?" M'gann asked. Robin looked around before his eyes landed on the ball pit. The girls grabbed each hand of their young team member and lifted him up to the ball pit. He jumped in and popped up like he was in a pool. The girls threw the balls around as Robin jumped around. Robin threw a ball at Artemis and one at M'gann. The girls laughed as they threw the balls back at him, starting a ball pit war. The war didn't last long, as Kaldur walked over and grabbed Rob out of the pit.

"Pizza is ready." Kaldur informed them. Robin sat down at the table and smiled as a woman brought over their pizzas.

"Hi everyone. Have you been enjoying your day with your," The woman hesitated, not knowing whether or not to call them a family.

Wally could tell the worker couldn't tell if they were family or not.

Wally pointed to Robin and M'gann. "This is my little brother, this is my sister," He pointed to Conner and Kaldur "My cousins," Wally pulled Artemis closer to him. "And my girlfriend."

The woman nodded as she put a shaker of salt and a shaker of pepper on the table.

"I hope you all have a great time today!" She walked off as the team stared at Wally.

"What? We need a cover. It's not exactly normal for a bunch of teenagers to be hanging around with a baby."

Robin hit Wally and glared at the speedster, taking offense at being called a baby. Wally just ruffled his hair.

"Sorry buddy." Wally dished out a slice and set it on a plate in front of Rob. As they ate, music started playing and a curtain pulled back to reveal an automated mouse singing. Robin gasped in joy as he listened and watched the mouse. Artemis grabbed her camera out of her purse and took a picture of the eager boy's face. Robin soon finished his pizza slice once the curtain covered the small stage.

"Can I go play again?" Robin asked Wally. The boy was literally bouncing in his seat in anticipation. Wally looked at the team. No one was even close to being done yet.

"Why don't you eat another slice before you play?" Wally tried to get the boy to eat more and stay at the table for a while longer.

"But I'm full. Can I go in da tunnels?" Robin pointed to the tunnels running across the top of the building. Wally looked at the tunnels. No one from the team would even be able to fit in there to keep a close eye on the boy, but Wally had a full view of the tunnels from where he sat.

"Okay buddy, but be careful." Wally let the boy run and climb into the tunnels. Wally grabbed another slice of pizza as the team relaxed. Artemis and M'gann left the table to go to the bathroom when Wally realized he had to go as well.

Wally was opening the bathroom door when he heard a loud thud and a scream come from the play area. Wally walked over and saw a little boy crying and holding his arm while two bigger kids looked around frantically, not knowing what to do. Wally was walking over when he noticed the dark hair and familiar sweatshirt. He ran his way over to Robin as Conner and Kaldur did the same.

"Robin, Are you okay? What happened?" Wally asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the older boys turn pale and the other try to sneak away. Conner noticed as well and stopped the boys.

"What happened?" Conner asked, his voice deep with anger. The boys frantically tried to come up with a story.

"Uh, well, Jake and me were playing, and, uh, the kid ran in front of us! I couldn't stop him and, uh, he fell over my foot." The boy stuttered. Wally picked Robin up carefully.

"Is that true Rob?" Wally asked. Robin shook his head as his crying started to slow down.

"The truth?" Conner questioned the boys again. Jake answered.

"Alex was trying to crawl in the tunnels, but the kid was in front of him. A-and Alex wanted to go faster, s-so he pushed him a little, and th-the kid slipped and fell." Wally carried Rob away as Kaldur told the parents of the two kids what happened.

" What hurts Rob?" Robin pointed to his arm and his hip.

"And my head hurts too." Robin choked out between breaths. Wally held the boy close, careful not to touch his injured side.

"Shh, it's okay Rob. It'll be okay. You wanna take something for the pain?" Wally felt Rob's head nod on his shoulder. He sat down and looked through the messenger bag, grabbing out the small bottle of children's aspirin. He read the instructions before taking a pill out and handing it to the boy, who in turn chewed it.

Wally rubbed Robin's back as he felt the boy relax as the medication took effect.

"You ready to go home buddy?" Wally looked at Robin. He shook his head.

"I still wanna play more." Robin forced a little smile on his face. Wally stood up, still holding Robin, and walked around the play area. Robin played some games while Wally helped him, earning the boy more tickets.

"Excuse me sir." A worker approached Wally and Robin.

"Yes?" Wally answered, making sure Robin was tight in his arms.

"We heard about what happened earlier, and on the behalf of the staff, I would like to give the little guy our sincerest apologies." The man bent down to be eye level with Robin. "What's your name?"

The team started walking up by the worker. Robin held on tight to Wally's shirt. "R-Rob."

"Well hey there, Rob. There's someone special here who wants to say hello." Around the corner, Robin saw Chuck E. walking over to him. Robin's face lit up as the costumed man walked over to them. The mouse waved to Robin as Wally put him down. Chuck held his arms out and Robin walked into the hug.

"Robby!" Robin turned to see Artemis holding a camera. Robin smiled as she took the picture.

"Why don't you all get in for a family picture? Here, I'll take that for you." The worker grabbed the camera as the group huddled around the mouse.

"Looks great! Oh, and one more thing for Rob." He grabbed into his pocket and pulled out a small roll of tickets.

"Here you go." He handed off the tickets to Robin before walking off. After a few more rides and games, Robin was ready to go. Robin went towards the door until Artemis lightly pulled him back.

"Where are you going Rob?" She asked jokingly.

"We're going, right?"

"Yeah, but first you need to get your prizes." Robin looked at Artemis oddly. She laughed as she picked him up.

"With all the tickets you won, you get to use those tickets to get prizes over there." She carried him over to the prize counter. Robin looked at all the little prizes. Artem9is and Wally got the tickets counted as Robin picked out a yo-yo, a mini Frisbee, and a Chuck E. doll.

Wally picked Robin up as they walked out to the ship, the group reflecting on the day they had with the baby of their team.

…

When the team walked into the base, Robin was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Wally tried laying him down on the couch to sleep, but he was not ready to give up to the sandman.

"I'm not tired." Robin rubbed his eyes as Kaldur brought him a pillow, blanket, and his Robin doll.

"Sure you're not." Wally sarcastically said. He put the pillow down at the edge of the couch by the kid's head and wrapped the blanket around him, giving his arms enough room to hold his stuffed animal.

"I'm not ready to sleep yet." Robin yawned as he hugged his toy.

"Well why don't we watch one of your new movies then." M'gann offered, holding up the movies they bought earlier that day. Robin sat up and looked at the titles.

"I want Tarzan." Robin pointed to the cover with the jungle theme on the front. M'gann put the movie in the player and sat down. The team sat around the room, glancing over at the boy every few minutes. Within the first ten minutes of the movie, the boy was knocked out, breathing lightly and clinging to his soft toy.

Right after the movie ended, Batman walked into the room. Being the first to see, Wally went into the hall to return the cards and report on what they did.

"How was he?" Batman sounded less intense than usual.

"He had a lot of fun. We bought him some games, toys, movies, and a kid's basketball net."

"Did anything go wrong?"

"He got knocked down by another kid, but he's fine."

Batman just gave a small nod. He loaded the bags of toys and games for the toddler as Wally carefully carried the slumbering boy into the car.

Wally watched as the Batmobile backed away and down the road. He knew Dick would last in the state he was in, but how long was the poor kid going to have to stay that way.

…

I am so nervous about taking my permit text this weekend. I'm totally gonna fail and get everything wrong. But at least I have a few more days to study first! (Even though I'm probably gonna spend that time writing and procrastinating instead)

Thanks for the reviews everyone! You've all been so nice! Keep 'em coming!

I've said this before and I'll say it again right now. THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOY!


	6. Chapter 6

Dick woke up to sun shining through his windows. He dropped his pillow on the ground before jumping down. Dick walked sleepily down the stairs, his Robin stuffed animal dragging behind him. Looking in each of the rooms, the boy looked for Bruce. He looked through every room on the main floor with no luck. He walked into the kitchen, deciding to have breakfast.

Dick looked up at the cabinet that had cereal. He jumped and tried to reach the counter. After seeing he couldn't jump high enough, he grabbed a stool sitting by the table and climbed up on the counter. Dick stood on his toes and swung the cabinet open. The child sighed as he saw the cereal he wanted was tucked behind a few other boxes. Using his strong upper body, he latched on the edge of the cabinet with one hand while searching with the other. He grabbed his cereal and dropped back on the counter, spilling all the cereals that were in the way of his.

The toddler gripped his cereal and his toy as he looked at the four boxes of cereal laying outside of their boxes on the floor. He ran out of the kitchen, not wanting to be in trouble for the mess in the kitchen. Dick looked through the rooms one last time, but Bruce was nowhere to be found. He went back up to his room with his head hung.

After eating a handful of cereal, there was a knock on his door. Dick ran to the door, not caring that he knocked over the box of cereal he was eating. He frowned when he opened the door and Bruce wasn't there. He loved Alfred, but right then, he really wanted Bruce.

"Master Dick, did you spill cereal in the kitchen?" Alfred looked into the room and saw the spilled box. "We don't eat in our rooms in this house. You should know better Master Dick."

Alfred stopped when he noticed the kid had his head hung. Not from the guilt of eating in his room and making a mess, but a look of loneliness.

"What is the matter Master Dick?" Alfred knelt down by the boy, seeing little tears escape from the boy's eyes. He sniffled before answering.

"I want Bruce." He mumbled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Master Bruce had to attend a meeting today, but he should be back in a few hours." Alfred tried to comfort the small boy, but the truth was not helpful for the tearful child.

"But dat's too long." Dick cried. Alfred couldn't stand to watch the poor kid crying. He scooped the boy up and brought him downstairs, setting him down on the counter.

"Would you like to talk to Master Bruce on the phone?" Dick nodded slowly. Alfred grabbed the phone and dialed Bruce's number. Dick could hear the deep hello come from the other side of the line.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Alfred handed the phone to Dick, who held the phone tight with both hands.

"B-Bruce?" He asked, wondering if it really was his dad.

"Hey Dick. I heard you miss me." Bruce talked in a higher pitch to comfort the boy.

"Uh huh." Dick sniffled again. "Are you coming home soon?"

"It's supposed to be a few mores hours, but I'll do my best to get home soon."

"Okay. Love you." Dick said through the phone.

"Love you too. Bye." Bruce hung up and Dick did the same.

"How about we clean this mess before Master Bruce comes home." Alfred lifted Dick off the counter and onto the floor. Alfred grabbed a broom out of the closet and handed Dick a dustpan. After Dick helped Alfred clean up, he sat in the living room.

"What would you like to do until Master Bruce comes home?" Dick just shrugged his shoulders.

"How about we get you changed into your clothes and we watch a movie?" Dick nodded slowly again and raised his arms to Alfred.

The butler picked him up and carried him to the room. Dick got himself changed, choosing a blue and green shirt and a pair of jeans. Alfred carried the boy back downstairs and sat him in front of the T.V.

"What movie would you like to watch?" Alfred asked, showing the boy the large collection of movies they owned. Dick pointed to Oliver and Company, and Alfred put the movie in for the boy to watch.

Watching the boy stare at the movie, Alfred remembered that the boy probably had not eaten much yet today.

"Would you like something to eat?" Alfred asked the small boy.

"Not hungry." Dick mumbled. Alfred inwardly sighed. He knew the boy needed to eat, but he was too sad about Bruce to want anything. Going into the kitchen, Alfred grabbed a few grapes and some water. Setting it in front of the distracted toddler, the boy started absent-mindedly eating some grapes.

Once the movie ended, Dick's sprits had not yet lifted. Alfred brought out some papers and markers and handed them to the boy.

"Would you like to draw Master Bruce a picture?" Dick grabbed the markers and started drawing. Alfred put another movie in to keep the kid distracted. Halfway through the movie, the front door opened.

"I'm back." Bruce's voice echoed. Dick ran to the door and jumped into Bruce's arms.

"Hey buddy. You miss me?" Bruce held the boy tight. Dick looked over Bruce's shoulder to see a large bag sitting on the floor.

"What's dat?" Dick asked as he pointed to the bag.

"Building blocks. I thought you might want to play and build with them." Bruce attempted to put the boy down to pick up the back, but seeing how tight the boy's grip was, he realized it would just be easier to let the boy keep hugging him while he brought the new toy into the living room. Bruce set the blocks on the ground and Dick finally let go of Bruce when he saw all the different colorful blocks lying on the ground. He grabbed a few blocks and stacked them on top of each other.

"What do you want to build Dick?" Bruce asked as the toddler kept stacking the blocks into a few different buildings. Once all the blocks were stacked, Bruce reached over to the coffee table to grab some water. Bruce's arm knocked over one of the buildings, which knocked down another on its way down. Bruce looked over at Dick.

"I'm sorry Di-"

Dick shot up with a smile on his face. "Oh no! A monster is destroying the town!" Bruce laughed and roared as he knocked another tower down.

"Quick! We need a hero!" Dick ran over to the couch and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the side. He wrapped it around his neck and ran over to Bruce.

"I'm da Batman!" Dick yelled as he jumped on Bruce's back. Bruce laughed and smiled at the child.

"Oh no! Batman's got me!" Dick jumped down and jumped back on Bruce's chest. Bruce fell back and Dick sat on Bruce's stomach.

"You got me Batman!" Bruce joked. Dick giggled as Bruce admitted defeat. Dick stopped playing as he ran out of the room. Bruce got up curiously and ran after the boy. Bruce watched as Dick ran to the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open.

"Bruce?" Dick called for help. Bruce entered the bathroom to see Dick trying to reach the toilet. Bruce lifted the boy so he could go. When Bruce put the boy down, the kid's face was red with embarrassment. Dick went over to the sink to wash his hands, but he faced a similar problem. Bruce lifted the boy again to wash his hands. Bruce could see how upset it made the boy that he needed to ask for help to go to the bathroom.

Bruce and Dick went back to the living room when Bruce noticed his son yawn. Dick sat on his stomach and started playing with the blocks again. Bruce left the boy playing while he grabbed his keys and wallet. When he returned to the room, the boy was peacefully sleeping on the floor. Bruce smiled as he picked up and placed the boy on the couch. He draped the blanket over the slumbering child before running out to the store to buy a stool for Dick.

…

Dick woke up to the smell of pasta and sauce. Walking into the kitchen, Dick saw Bruce and Alfred putting pasta on a plate. Bruce looked over and picked Dick up.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Bruce carried him into the dining room and sat him in a booster seat at the table. As soon as the plate of pasta was set in front of him, he started eagerly eating. Bruce watched as the boy messily ate his food. The sauce splashed on his cheeks and face as he slipped the noodles into his mouth. By the time he was done, there was sauce stuck all over his face, neck, and chest, as well as all over his hair.

Bruce held back a laugh as he finished his dinner, watching as the small child tried to wipe some of the sauce off of his face. Bruce grabbed the boy out of his chair and carried him to the bathroom.

"Looks like it's time to test out those new bath toys." Bruce mentioned as he started filling the tub with water. Dick opened the bag sitting by the tub to find the Finding Nemo bath toys he had gotten with the team. Bruce picked the boy up and put him in the tub. The boy cheerfully played with the toys as Bruce washed the sauce out of the boy's hair. Soon after he was almost finished washing up the boy, he went over to the counter to get a towel.

"Stay sitting down until I finish washing the soap out of your hair." Dick tried standing up, but slipped and bumped his head on the faucet.

Dick cried out as he fell back into the water. Bruce ran over and wrapped the boy in the large towel. Sitting him on the counter of the sink, Bruce frantically tried to think of what to do. He looked at the spot where the boy had hit his head. It was only a minor bump, but in the state he was in, Dick couldn't help but sob at the small pain. Bruce looked around, hoping to find something to help the boy. Bruce suddenly remembered the one thing that helped every kid when they hurt themselves. Bruce held the boy's held lightly as he leaned down and kissed the small bump on his head. Dick's sobs soon became watery hiccups as he looked up at Bruce.

"Better?" Bruce asked kindly. The boy nodded before reaching his arms out to Bruce. He picked Dick and the towel up, the towel engulfing the tiny boy. Once they were back in Dick's room, Bruce helped the boy change into his pajamas. He tucked the child in, but Dick wasn't ready to sleep just yet. He had missed most of the day with Bruce, and he wasn't going to miss any more time by going to sleep. He crawled his way back into Bruce's arms and looked up with his puppy dog eyes.

"What's wrong Dick?" Bruce looked back at the three year old in his arms.

"I'm not sleepy yet." Dick's eyes would have started drooping by then, but he was not going to lose to sleep.

"Come on Dick. Let's just lie down." Bruce attempted to put the boy back in his bed, but Dick gripped onto Bruce's shirt with force.

Bruce sighed as he walked out of the room and out to Alfred. Bruce leaned towards Alfred's ear, keeping the kid farther away. Dick strained to listen, but Bruce was soon walking away. Bruce sat down in a rocking chair and started rocking, watching the look of confusion on Dick's face melt into a peaceful and tired look. Dick shook his head in attempt to stay awake. Bruce hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing to him, and Dick's eyes were slowly closing. By the end of the song, the child was sleeping soundly in Bruce's arms. Carefully and quietly, he walked up the stairs and tucked Dick into his bed, setting his Robin next to him. Bruce looked back once more before leaving the room. Bruce quietly shut the door, wishing he could spend all of his time with his baby boy.

…

I took my test for my permit today and I passed! I'm so excited to start driving (Even though I already drove with my daddy. Shh, no family needs to know ;)

I hope you guys liked the fluffiness! Please tell me what you think!

Thank you and Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

A crash of thunder woke Dick up from his peaceful sleep. He looked around his room; gripping his Robin so tight he could rip it in half. Another crash of thunder echoed into his room and the boy ducked and whimpered as he saw the bolts of lightning gleaming through his window. A louder crack of thunder sounded throughout the room, and Dick cried lightly.

The boy jumped to the ground and quietly opened his door. Seeing that no one was in the hall to comfort him, he wrapped the small sheet around his doll and himself and went to find someone. As the lightning and the thunder kept striking, Dick became more and more afraid as he searched for someone to help him. The toddler had finally found Bruce's room, and he opened the door. He crept into the room and snuck over to the bed. Looking at the bed, Dick was ready to cry.

Bruce wasn't sleeping and it didn't look like anyone had even been in the bed at all during the night. Dick sniffled as he walked out of the room and downstairs. He looked in the study he had found yesterday with no such luck. He looked in the living room and couldn't find Bruce. Another bolt of lightning lit the room as the crash of the thunder scared Dick into hiding under the couch. He looked around, hoping to find something to save him from the lightning crashing all around, when he saw the grandfather clock leading to the bat cave. He quickly opened it and hid behind the clock as a flash of lightning was seen from the windows.

He walked down the stairs, shedding part of the tense vibes holding his body as the thunder was silenced in the stairwell. Getting down to the cave, Dick could see that the car was gone. The cave rumbled and Dick could hear the thunder. The vast area of the cave let the thunder echo louder than in his room. Dick hid under the computer. He put the blanket over his head, letting it fall on his face so it could soak the little tears falling on his face.

The cave started to rumble again, but instead of the quick and harsh shaking of the thunder, it was an even, soft rocking as the sound of an engine grew louder. The Batmobile pulled into its normal parking spot. Batman changed into his civilian clothes and walked out, noticing the small shaking figure under the computer. Looking under the computer, he saw Dick hiding under his blanket, trembling and hugging his stuffed animal tightly.

"Dick," He whispered softly, so he wouldn't frighten the boy anymore than he already was. "Come here."

Bruce held his arms out as the boy started to slowly crawl out from under the computer. Another crash of thunder made the ground shake beneath them and he scurried into the safe embrace of his father figure. Dick let the small tears fall down his face as he held on tightly to Bruce's shirt.

"Shh, it's okay Dick. The storm can't hurt you. I've got you." Bruce ran his fingers through the boy's hair, calming the scared child.

Bruce walked up the stairs of the cave and up to Dick's room. He put the boy down in the bed, but Dick scurried back into Bruce's arms and held tight.

"Can I sleep wid you tonight?" Dick asked quietly.

Bruce carried the still trembling boy into his room, setting him down on the bed. Bruce shut the shades, masking the bolts of lightning from the toddler, and slipped into bed. Dick instantly crawled over to Bruce, hugging Bruce's arm with one hand and his Robin in the other.

He watched as Dick's body relaxed and soon rose and fall evenly with every breath. As Bruce watched his son rest peacefully, he soon fell asleep.

…

Only four more days until I go back to band camp. I have gotten so addicted to Criminal Minds! And Matthew Gray Gubler!

Hope you guys enjoy the little bit of fluffiness that is this chapter! Ideas are always welcome!

Thanks for reading, please review, and Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

The alarm sitting on Bruce's nightstand went off at its usual time. Bruce turned it off and looked over at the still sleeping toddler. He smiled at the sight of Dick. He had his body wrapped around his Robin and he was sucking his thumb. After making sure Dick was still asleep after getting ready, Bruce walked down to the kitchen to see Alfred making coffee.

Good morning Master Bruce." Alfred greeted as he poured two cups of the freshly brewed coffee.

"Morning Alfred." Bruce grabbed one cup just as his phone started ringing. Answering it, Bruce frowned.

He was planning on taking the day off to spend the day with Dick, but they needed him at the office all day.

"Is something wrong?" Alfred asked in concern.

"I can't stay with Dick today." Bruce sipped more of his coffee. Alfred would have been glad to watch the kid, but he had to run errands throughout the day, and he knew Dick would not be happy with that.

Bruce ran ideas of who could watch him through his head. The team was at school, he didn't trust daycare, and any adults he knew had work. He kept drinking his coffee when his eyes stumbled across the numbers by the phone. He saw one number of someone he could call. He didn't trust them very much, but he knew Dick would love it.

…

Bruce felt guilty waking the small child up, but he knew that no one would believe that Dick was now three without proof. Bruce dialed the number as Dick rubbed his sleep filled eyes.

"Who are you calling?" Dick asked.

"I'm calling Roy. Would you like spending the day with him?" Bruce asked as the line rung. Dick nodded before Bruce heard the tired and slightly grumpy hello come from the other side of the line.

"Hello Roy. I have a favor to ask of you." Bruce said.

"What?" Roy questioned. "I'm guessing this has something to do with Dick. What's wrong?"

"You should hear it from Dick himself." Bruce handed the phone to Dick.

"Hi Roy!" Dick said eagerly despite his tiredness. "Roy?" The other side of the line had been silent for a while.

"Uh, hi Dick." Roy said hesitantly. He wouldn't have believed the small child on the line was his Dick, but Roy knew his little brother.

Bruce took back the phone from Dick. "I need someone to watch him for the day. Do you think you could do that for me?"

Roy angrily sighed away from the phone. He knew Bruce almost hated Roy after he walked away on the fourth, but Bruce tolerated him since Dick refused to forget about Roy.

"For you? No. But I'll do it for Dick." Roy answered.

"Okay. I'll be driving him over right now." Bruce was about to hang up when Roy yelled for him to wait.

"I don't have any toys at my apartment for him."

"I'll bring some for him, along with some other supplies." Bruce hung up. Bruce packed Dick, some supplies, and toys into the car before setting off for Roy's apartment.

…

A few hours later there was a knock on Roy's door. He opened it to see Bruce carrying a slumbering toddler, a bag full of what looked like clothes and diapers, a car seat, and a few other bags of toys, movies, and crayons. Roy inwardly laughed at how flustered Bruce looked. He was in a very expensive business suit, but Dick was slightly drooling on it. Roy plucked Dick from Bruce's grasp carefully. Bruce set the bags down in the apartment before stating basic rules.

Roy just nodded and closed the door as Bruce walked down the hall. Roy tucked Dick into his bed. He went over to the bags Bruce had left and started organizing his apartment with the different items. After he was done setting the toys in the living room, the clothes and diapers in the bathroom, and the movies, crayons, and some paper on the table, he sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. He looked at the clock, seeing that it was 7 in the morning. He stared at the kid's show that he left on the television, just in case Dick woke up and walked in the room. Roy's eyes glazed over as he watched the T.V.

He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he felt a tiny hand fumbling at his face. He opened his eyes to see Dick sucking his thumb and staring at Roy. The archer stretched out his body and looked at the child.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" Roy asked the toddler. He noticed how Dick was fidgeting awkwardly.

"I had an, um, assident." Dick stuttered before sticking his thumb back in his mouth and looking at the ground.

"Oh. Um, okay. Let's go get you changed then." Roy took the boy's free hand and walked him to the bathroom. Once Dick was clean, he picked out a shirt and pants. Roy let the boy put his clothes on before taking him to the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast?" Roy asked as he opened his fridge. Roy looked at the baron fridge, remembering that he didn't keep a lot of food in the house since it was just himself living there. He was glad he at least had some apple juice and a banana for the kid to eat before he went grocery shopping. Handing the boy the now peeled banana, he looked through the diaper bag Bruce left him. Sure enough, he found a cup that Dick could use at the store. He filled it with apple juice and gave it to Dick, who was happily eating the fruit. Roy put the little shoes on Dick's feet before he grabbed the diaper bag and the car seat and headed down to his car. Once he strapped Dick in his seat, Roy made his way to the grocery store.

Once they were inside, Roy grabbed a basket and Dick's free hand. He walked around the store, grabbing a variety of groceries. He picked a few foods that were for the rest of his week, but he focused more on things for Dick to have. He was reaching up for a loaf of bread, searching the shelf for a loaf, and when he finally found one and put it in the basket, he realized Dick had run off.

Panic took over his body as he looked down the isle and around the corners. There was no sign of him. He looked down the isles, but Dick was nowhere to be seen. He froze when he saw Dick in the candy isle. Relief washed over him, knowing that the boy was safe.

"Dick." Roy said firmly. He knew he had to teach Dick not to run off. Dick's head spun around in shock. He was currently on his toes trying to reach for the bag of gummy bears. He dropped back down on his feet, accidently knocking over the bag of lollipops right below it, causing a small chain reaction of toppling candies. Roy ran over, stopping some of the candies from falling on top of his little brother. Dick stepped back, slightly scared before Roy grabbed the boy back.

"Dick, you know better than to run off like that! You have to be more careful! What would have happened if all of that candy fell on you and you got hurt?" Roy scolded the boy. Dick sniffled as Roy's intense voice hit him.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Dick said sincerely. Roy nodded and picked the boy up, handing him his juice that he had put down. Roy set all of the groceries on the conveyer belt as Dick leaned his head on Roy's shoulder. The clerk smiled as she scanned the foods.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Dick." Roy answered as the child drank the last of his juice.

"I'm guessing you're the daddy?" She asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. Roy's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. He's a friend's kid. I'm just watching him for the day." Roy covered. The girl smiled a little wider as she finished scanning the items and Roy paid.

"Ah. Well if you need any help, I'm pretty good with kids. Or if you just want to talk." She handed Roy the receipt with her number and her name written on the bottom. Roy smiled as he grabbed the bags, winking at the girl as he left. Roy smiled at Dick.

"Thanks for the dating help Dick." He joked as he put the groceries then the back and Dick in his seat. Once they were back home and Dick had real breakfast, Roy opened the window, feeling the warm breeze blow in. he looked down and remembered the park that sat about a block away.

"Hey Dick, do you wanna go play at the park?" Roy asked. Dick nodded eagerly and they walked down to the park. Dick ran over to the swings and jumped on. He swung his little legs, but seeing that it wasn't getting him far, Roy set his bag down and started lightly pushing the boy.

He smiled as he heard the laughs and giggles of Dick. After the swings, he joyfully jumped around on the playground, jumping on the suspension bridge, crawling through the tunnels, and sliding down the slides. Roy caught Dick as he slid down the swirly slide. Dick laughed loudly as Roy hugged him tightly. Roy stepped aside as he saw a little girl slide down and a woman about Roy's age caught her as well.

"You're kid's cute." She said as she grabbed the toddler.

"He's actually my friend's kid. She's a cutie too." Roy answered. The girl laughed flirtatiously as she picked the smaller girl up.

"She's my sister's baby actually. I'm Alex, by the way, and this is Mattie." She smiled as she hugged Mattie.

"I'm Roy, and this little guy is Dick." Roy said.

"Hey Mattie, why don't you and Dick play for a little while?" Alex set her down as Roy did the same. They watched as the two kids played.

"Don't you just love how cute they can be?" She mentioned. Roy nodded and smiled.

As the kid's kept playing and Roy and Alex kept talking, the two kids finally came over to the adults.

"You kids getting tired?" Alex asked jokingly. Both Mattie and Dick nodded as they sat in the woodchips. Roy picked Dick and his bag up.

"Looks like we have to go." Roy stated. Alex did the same after handing Roy a piece of paper and winking. As Roy and Dick walked off, Roy looked at the sheet and then at Dick.

"You are just a little chick magnet, aren't you?" He jokingly stated. Dick laughed as Roy tickled his stomach. He yawned and put his head on Roy's shoulder. Roy got into his apartment and put the sleeping boy in the bed, wrapping a blanket around him and putting the stuffed bird in his arms. Dick instinctively wrapped his arms around it and smiled in his sleep.

Roy smiled, actually enjoying taking care of the kid.

…

To Kid Robin! I hope you like it and it makes you feel awesome!

I really want to have almost everyone to have a chance to play mommy or daddy or big sis/bro, so this chapter is with Daddy/Big brother Roy! I could just imagine mini Dick being a major chick magnet. (;

More fluffy Dick/Roy bonding in the next chapter! And please remember, reviews make me extremely happy and make me write faster, so keep that in mind if you want more chapters fast!

Thanks for reading and Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later, Dick woke up from his nap. He walked into the living room, dragging his Robin with one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other. Roy looked over from his position on the couch and smile.

"Hey there. Did you have a good nap?" Dick nodded as he jumped on to the couch.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Roy asked the toddler. Before Dick answered, his stomach growled. Roy chuckled as he brought the boy into the kitchen.

"How does a peanut butter jelly sandwich sound?" Roy saw the nod come from the small boy and he grabbed the bread and peanut butter. Once he finished making the sandwich, he let the boy scarf it down. Roy laughed as he looked at Dick's jelly and peanut butter stained face. Roy washed the mess off the boy's face while Dick munched on a celery stick Roy had given him.

"Alright buddy. What do you wanna do now?" Roy asked the small boy.

Dick pondered the options he had before asking to go back to the park. Roy grabbed the bag and put his shoes on while Dick grabbed a small ball to play with. Once they were back at the park, Dick joyfully ran around. Roy helped him climb across the monkey bars and watched as Dick laughed and screamed as he slid down the slides. Dick finally ran back to Roy and grabbed the small ball he brought to play with. Roy and Dick played, tossing and kicking the ball around. Roy tossed the ball a little too high and the ball went over Dick's head and by the sidewalk. He ran over to the ball, tripping over a stick and skidding on his hands and knees.

Roy ran over to the boy and picked him off the ground. Dick whimpered as he looked at his skinned knees. Roy sat him down on the nearest bench and grabbed a few bandages from his bag. He put them on the boy's knees before bringing out the stuffed Robin he had decided to put in the bag at the last minute. The toddler hugged the doll, forgetting about the pain in his knees. Dick was soon back to playing on the playground, sending his Robin down the slides before going down himself. He ran around the side of the park in the grass. Dick wasn't looking where he was going, causing him to step into a deep, muddy puddle. He fell face first into the large puddle.

Roy sprinted as soon as he saw Dick falling. He picked the boy up, wiping the mud off of his eyes, mouth, and nose. Dick looked down at his Robin. He began to wail when he saw how muddy his toy had gotten. There was mud and water splattered across its back, and the front was soaked. Roy brought Dick to his chest, not caring about getting his clothes all muddy. Dick continued to cry loudly. Roy carried the boy home, doing his best to stop the crying, but without his beloved Robin, Dick couldn't find comfort in anything or anyone. Roy quickly made his way to the apartment and bounced the boy, doing his best to comfort Dick.

"Shh, don't worry Dick. We'll wash up your Robin and we'll wash you up." Dick's sobs slowly quieted down.

"B-but den he won't be s-soft." Dick hiccupped. Roy walked over to his computer, looking up ways to clean stuffed animals. He smiled as he saw that all he had to do was put it in a pillowcase in the washer and with a pair of tennis shoes in the dryer.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he stays soft. Now let's clean you two up. Okay?" Dick slowly nodded, handing his Robin over to Roy. The archer set the boy down in the bathroom and started filling the tub with water. While Dick stripped his muddy clothing, Roy put the Robin in a pillowcase, knotting the end, and throwing it in the cool water. Going back in the bathroom, he stopped the water and put Dick in the warm, bubbly water. Dick played with the bubbles while Roy worked the shampoo into the boy's muddy hair. He carefully washed the boy's face with a washcloth before rinsing Dick down and wrapping him in a towel.

The washer buzzed as Roy rubbed the small boy down. After giving Dick the spare set of clothes Bruce left, Roy took the stuffed animal out of the pillowcase and stuck the animal in the dryer, along with a clean pair of tennis shoes. Going back into the bathroom, Roy saw Dick sitting on the floor, now dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants. Roy picked Dick up and sat him at the table. He handed the child a few different blank sheets of paper and a large box of crayons. Dick lazily drew pictures as his doll was drying. Roy sat in the seat next to Dick, looking at the pictures Dick drew.

One was Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash all smiling and holding hands. Another was a starry night with a rainbow in the middle. The last one Dick drew was what looked like his parents. His mom and dad were holding Dick. He was wearing a red and black shirt, and he had a mask that looked like feathers on his face.

"Is that you and your mommy and daddy?" Roy asked quietly. Dick nodded as he continued to color in his dad's shirt.

"Are you the little birdie in the middle?" He pointed to the mask. Dick nodded again.

"Mommy said I look like a birdie when I flew. She made me a bird like mine." Dick absentmindedly stated. Roy understood why he was so attached to the doll now. He remembered Dick saying that his mother had given him the name Robin, but he neglected to tell them how his mother made him a Robin doll as a kid.

"So Your Robin reminds you of your mommy?" Roy mused out loud, covering his mouth as soon as he said it. Dick nodded again before resting his head on Roy. The archer looked down at the young boy. He looked so sad not knowing whether his cherished animal would be okay. The dryer buzzed and both boys went over to the dryer. Roy knelt down and opened the dryer. Fluffing the bird's fur a bit, Roy handed the clean toy over to Dick. The sad, depressed look he had faded away as he buried his head in the warm toy. Roy's heart melted at the scene. Roy saw a yawn escape Dick's mouth. Roy picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. Dick buried his body under the sheets and drifted off to sleep, happy knowing that his comfort object was always going to be there with him.

…

Minervo groaned as he sat in the chair. He had been in the room for about two days. They'd fed him and such, unchaining him for that, but whoever had come in to do so always waited until he was done and then proceeded to chain him up again.

Batman had come in only that first time to interrogate him and he had no idea when Batman was coming back, either. He dreaded the return of the Bat, though. The Dark Knight scared him witless. Minervo still couldn't get the last words that he'd heard from the Bat when he left out of his mind.

Just then, the lights went out in the room. Minervo hadn't even heard the door open, nor had he seen it, but it must have at some point because all of a sudden Batman was standing in front of him. Minervo flinched back at the Dark Knight's unannounced appearance. Batman glared at him for a bit behind his cowl before he suddenly slammed his hands down on the table.

"You're going to tell me anything and everything I need to know, no questions asked, understand?" he growled and Minervo nodded quickly.

"Y-yes sir," he said.

"Room seven, floor five. A trap was set off by, one of the sidekicks," Batman began, not wanting to use Robin's hero name, knowing how Minervo would react to that.

"He became a toddler. WHAT is the cure?"

Minervo thought about it for a while. "Well, I can tell you this, it won't wear off in time."

"IS there a CURE?" Batman snapped and Minervo felt a sudden wave of bravery.

"Why do you care so much about this boy? Unless it was Robin?" Minervo suggested. Batman gritted his teeth together and Minervo sneered.

"Ha, so it _was _the Boy Wonder! No wonder you are so –" he began to say when Batman suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward so their faces were inches apart.

"You will ANSWER my question," he growled ferociously and Minervo's bravery vanished. With shaking hands, he nodded and Batman slowly released his shirt so he could lean back. Minervo began to wring his hands nervously under the Dark Knight's gaze while he tried to wrack his brain as quickly as he could for the cure to that particular concoction.

"Well. Let's see. . ." he began, muttering to himself several incoherent words as he thought about the various traps he'd set on that floor. A few of them didn't have cures, but then he remembered the one Batman was talking about, which, luckily for him and his life, did have a cure. But it was a rather chaotic recipe.

"You're not going to like my answer…" Minervo began but Batman cut him off. He pinned the unlucky scientist to the wall.

"There better be a cure Minervo or I swear I'll –" Batman began snarling and Minervo began to shake even more.

"N-no, t-th-there is one! I-I_ swear_ it. I-it's just –" Minervo started stuttering, wringing his hands again when Batman didn't set him down.

"It's just WHAT?" Batman persisted, enunciating each word very precisely. Minervo gulped.

"T-th ingredients to it. They're sort of. . . peculiar." he managed to get out. Batman didn't speak for a bit. After a minute or so, he slowly set Minervo down and took a step back, folding his arms across his chest. Then, he said two words that made Minervo realize that Batman wasn't taking any funny business. He_ would_ cure Robin no matter how difficult it may be.

"Amuse me."

…

I always love getting to part nine in anything, especially this story. I can't believe my last minute desicion to write this actually became somewhat like! Thank you to everyone who has favorited or story alerted/author alert or reviewed. You guys have no idea how wonderful all your encouragement is! Thank you guys so much!

Thank you so much KKcopper for helping me write this awesome chapter! I couldn't have done any of it without you!

To Kid Robin, I hope you especially enjoy!

Thanks for reading and Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there guys! I know I usually only do these at the end of chapters, but I just wanted to give a little warning that there is one or two little things involving content from 'Target' in here. It's not telling everything about the episode, but just a little heads up to anyone who does NOT want to know anythin from the new episode.

…

Bruce sighed as he checked his email. He picked Dick up from Roy's house earlier that night, and he was going to make sure the next day he would have work off. He decided to quickly check his email before going out on patrol when he noticed he had an email about work. He opened it, seeing that he was going to have to go on a business meeting for the rest of the week.

Skipping patrolling for the night, Bruce looked up a list of people who would be willing to watch Dick for the week. Alfred was going to be out of town, so leaving Dick home was not an option. Roy would have volunteered to take care of him, but he had work and college. Kaldur could spend the next day with Dick, but he had to go back to Atlantis the next day. After that, Conner and M'gann had that Friday off from school, so they said they would watch him, and then Wally and Artemis would gladly give up their weekend to take care of their young friend.

As Bruce continued to form a schedule for the week, he saw the door to his study creek open. A small head peeked through the door, looking over at Bruce.

"Hey there Dick." Bruce motioned for the child to come over to his desk. Dick went over to his father, wearing a pair of slippers and carrying his Robin. Bruce lifted the boy onto his lap and looked down at the boy.

"Why are you up so late? I thought I tucked you in two hours ago." Bruce moved the boy more into his lap as Dick's head leaned into Bruce's chest.

"I'm not sleepy." Dick stated as he looked up at Bruce. He held his hands to his stomach.

"I'm hungry." Dick told him. Bruce smiled at the kid's innocence as he stood up, carrying Dick to the kitchen. Knowing he shouldn't give the kid too much to eat in the middle of the night, he grabbed a few crackers, handing them to the toddler before warming up some milk. Dick gladly ate the crackers as he snuggled into Bruce's shoulder. Bruce poured the warmed milk in one of the sippy cups he bought for the toddler, and gave it to Dick. He drank the warm liquid with his eyes drooping as he finished. Bruce grabbed the empty cup from the sleepy boy's hands and put it in the sink.

Bruce gently carried Dick up the stairs. By the time they made it to Dick's room, the toddler was sleeping contently on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce gently tucked Dick in his bed. Bruce went back to his office, making sure that Dick would be taken care of at all times.

…

The next day, Batman dropped Dick off at the cave with Kaldur. Dick eagerly jumped into Kaldur's arms.

"Hello Robin." Kaldur said as he lifted the boy into the air. "What do you want to do today?"

Robin thought for a minute before his face lit up.

"I wanna go swimming!" Robin enthusiastically waved his arms. Kaldur looked to the Bat, making sure that swimming was fine with the Bat. The Dark Knight handed Aqualad a bag filled with toys, clothes, and luckily for Rob, a pair a swim trunks. Robin hopped down from Kaldur's grip and hugged the Bat goodbye. Kaldur smiled as the corners of Batman's mouth raised in a smile. As Batman left the cave, Kaldur helped Robin into his swimsuit and put sunscreen on the boy's light skin before going out onto the beach. Robin eagerly ran to the small waves crashing on the sand. Kaldur walked over to the waves. He was glad today was supposed to be warm and sunny.

"Kaldur! Kaldur! Watch dis!" Robin yelled as he jumped under the water and emerged a foot away. Kaldur laughed as he got in the water. Robin swam over to Kaldur. He slapped his hands on the water, splashing Kaldur. The Atlantean lightly splashed the boy back, ending in a long splashing war.

Once Robin was getting a little tired, the boys went on to the beach. Kaldur grabbed the sand bucket and shovel he found a few hours before Robin had arrived, and handed them to Robin. The toddler joyfully played with the sand, building castles and towers. Kaldur watched as the toddler built a small city with a river running through it. Sitting next to the small child, Kaldur watched as robin molded the building in the middle so it was almost twice the size of all the other towers.

"What's that building?" Kaldur asked as Robin smoothed the sides of the sand building.

"Is Wayne building. Dis is Gotam city." Robin explained. After he finished smoothing the building, his stomach growled loud enough for Kaldur to hear. Robin blushed as Kaldur chuckled. He picked the toddler up, bringing him into the cave and into the kitchen. As the atlantean looked in the kitchen for a good lunch for the toddler, he smiled as he saw Rob start to rub his eyes sleepily as he looked through the bag Batman had left. Kaldur shuffled through the contents of the bag, grabbing the stuffed bird and handing it the small boy. Kaldur made Robin a sandwich, knowing that Robin would fall asleep right after eating.

…

After lunch and a short nap, Robin and Kaldur went back outside, playing Frisbee and collecting seashells. Kaldur chased the child as he ran across the beach, going on the wet sand, leaving tiny footprints as he ran. Kaldur scooped the boy up as he caught him ankle deep in the water. Robin giggled and laughed as he was lifted into his friend's arms.

They sat on their towels as Robin sorted his different seashells into piles. Kaldur laid back, resting his head on the edge of the towel. Even though the kid was only two or three, Robin was still an energetic person. He closed his eyes for a minute, feeling the warm sun radiated on to his skin, and he was soon asleep, leaving Robin to play with his shells.

…

Kaldur opened his eyes and shut them as the sun blared his eyes. When he had last closed them, the sun had not yet been far enough to see from position on the towel. He looked over to Robin's towel, only to find the piles of shells. Panicking, Kaldur jumped up, looking across the shoreline for the toddler. His heart was beating in panic when he heard a muffled yelp come from the water.

Looking to the water, the teenager moved in horror as he saw Robin struggling to keep his head above the water. Kaldur sprinted to the boy, grabbing him out of the water. Robin cried between coughs. Kaldur held Robin carefully as he sat on his towel. He brought Robin into more of a cradle position, feeling worse and worse as Robin coughed up water. Once the coughing was over and his tears slowed as Rob wrapped his arms around his savior's neck, Kaldur comforted the poor child as he questioned him as well.

"Why did you go in the water without me watching? You could have woken me up." Kaldur said quietly, careful not to upset the boy any further. Robin sniffled before looking at Kaldur.

"I wanted to go in da water again, but you were tired from spending da day wit me, so I tought I could swim by myself." Robin shakily explained. Kaldur hugged Robin carefully. He hadn't meant to show the boy how exhausted the day with him had made the teen.

Feeling Robin's body relax as he was hugged, Kaldur wrapped his towel around Robin and carried him into the cave. Looking at the clock as he set Robin on the couch, he realized it was already past 5, and there was a note on the fridge.

_Pasta is in the fridge. Conner and I will be working on a school project if you need us. M'gann._

Kaldur looked in the fridge and sure enough there was a bowl of pasta wrapped in the fridge. Grabbing the bowl, he poured noodles on to two plates, pouring some sauce over both and placing them both in the microwave. Once they were warmed thoroughly, Kaldur placed a plate in front of Robin. He smiled as he grabbed his fork and dug into his meal. Before sitting down himself, Kaldur grabbed a movie out of the bag and put it in the DVD player. Robin gasped in joy as animals were running and dancing across the screen. Kaldur ate his dinner as Robin stared at the screen, pausing every so often to eat a bite of his dinner.

Once the movie ended, Kaldur looked to the other side of the couch, smiling at the toddler spread across the couch, sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. The teen turned the T.V. off before gently lifting the sleeping toddler off the couch. He walked down the halls of the cave, entering the desired room, and setting Robin down in the bed, tucking Robin's toy next to him.

As he walked out of the room, he saw M'gann and Conner walking down the hall as well.

"Hey Kaldur. How was Robin?" M'gann asked as Kaldur Walked with them.

"We spent the day on the beach, and he almost drown." Kaldur sighed as he said the last part of the sentence.

"Is he okay?" She asked in worry. Kaldur nodded before looking at the clock as they entered the living room.

"I have to go back to Atlantis now. You two will be fine taking care of him tomorrow?" The two other teens nodded before Kaldur left towards home, glad that Robin was going to be taken care of.

…

How long has it been since I updated this? It's probably only been like a week, but school has already been stealing my life.

I'll do my best to get a chapter every week, but competition season for band starts in two weeks, so updates might get a little spotty.

Thanks for Waiting and Reading, and Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

The smell of eggs frying and bacon sizzling wafted through the cave and into Robin's nose. The toddler stretched his body out before walked down the hall, reaching the kitchen to find M'gann scrambling eggs and Conner placing a plate of freshly cooked bacon on the table. M'gann turned around as she heard Robin's feet enter the room. After placing the eggs in a bowl, she flew over to her teammate, pulling him in her arms.

"Good morning Robin!" She greeted eagerly. Robin smiled as he returned the greeting. The martian placed Robin in the bar stool sitting at the table. Conner grabbed a plate, putting a smaller amount of eggs and two pieces of bacon on it. He placed it in front of the boy, who gladly started to eat. Conner normally wouldn't have felt the need to be so kind, but he always had a soft spot for the youngest member. And now that he was even younger and smaller, Conner was going to make sure nothing hurt or scared him.

M'gann knelt down next to Rob as he finished eating. "So Robin, there's a carnival today. Do you wanna go?"

Robin squealed in excitement at the sound of a carnival. M'gann smiled at the excited toddler. Conner grabbed Rob while M'gann grabbed her bag, and they were off to the carnival.

…

Robin looked in awe at all the colorful rides and the families smiling and laughing as they roamed the grounds. As Rob continued to look at the different rides, M'gann bought a wristband for each of them. She handed Conner his band before putting Robin's on his wrist.

"Which ride do you want to go on first?" She asked the eager toddler. Robin looked and pointed to a ride with child-sized motorcycles. M'gann nodded, setting him down so he could get in line. The ride operator ushered the kids onto the ride as M'gann grabbed a camera out of her bag. When she had told Artemis she was hoping to take Robin to the carnival, Artemis practically forced M'gann to take her camera and take pictures.

M'gann and Conner watched as Robin held onto the red motorcycle. He waved to the two teens every time he passed them, and M'gann and Conner waved back as the martian took pictures. Once the ride came to an end, Robin hopped off the bike and joined M'gann and Conner.

"What next Robin?" Conner asked. Robin looked around the carnival, deciding on the tilt-a-whirl. As they walked over to the ride, the operator looked down at Rob and then back up at M'gann and Conner.

"You two riding with him? He's too small to ride alone." They nodded yes as they boarded the ride. M'gann sat on the side, Robin in the middle, and Conner took the other end. The ride started to spin around and Robin laughed and screamed as the ride continued to circle around. When the ride came to end an, Robin stumbled off and tripped into Conner's arms. He giggled as his mind kept spinning. Conner carried him off the ride and asked Robin what he wanted to go on next.

"Fun house! Fun house!" Robin waved his arm in the direction of the building full of mirrors and slides. Conner let Robin run in as the two older members watched him run in and stumble around the mirrors. Robin finally made it through the mirrors and to the top of the stairs. At the top, Robin looked out the window and waved to M'gann and Conner who stood below. They smiled and waved back before he slid down the slide and across the trampoline floor. At the end of the house, he ran around in the rotating exit before running back to his friends.

The three then decided to go on the haunted house ride. They all sat in a cart as the ride strolled through the ride. The ride was made of painted wall and pop-out creatures like skeletons and animals anyone could see from a mile away. Conner wondered who would ever find the ride scary before he felt something shake against him. He looked down to see Robin trembling, and if he weren't wearing his sunglasses, his eyes would have been filled with panic. Not knowing what to do, Conner just picked the boy up and placed him on his lap. Robin instantly clung to the clone and his shaking simmered down. As soon as the ride came to an end, Conner carried the boy away from the ride, making sure the toddler was okay. They all sat down at a table, figuring it was a good time to stop for lunch. As they ate, dark clouds rolled in and started pouring rain.

They were glad they had decided to sit under a tent to eat as they watched people run around and leave the carnival. By the time they were done with lunch, the rain had lessened, but the people were not coming back. Robin said he wanted to stay, so the trio continued to go on the rides that were still open. The rain started and stopped throughout the rest of the afternoon, and Robin went down the inflatable slide almost 20 times in a row.

Since most of the other rides were for older children, the team started playing the carnival games. M'gann was able to knock all the pins down with her telekinesis and she won a giant Jamaican banana. Conner almost broke the bell off the strength test, and he won an oversized monkey, which he would give to Robin when they got back to the base. Robin giggled and laughed as he hit the moles popping up one by one. He chose the batman cape as his prize and started 'flying' around the carnival. Once they finally sat on a bench, the older teens noticed Robin drooping into the monkey doll. Conner picked the boy and the doll up together as they went back to the ship. They'd had enough adventure for the day.

…

After arriving back at the base, Conner placed Robin and the stuffed animal on the couch to sleep. A few hours after the group returned home, M'gann and Conner had been working on homework as Robin slept.

The two teens were distracted from their work as they heard a cough come from the couch. M'gann walked over to see Robin coughing into his hand and then sniffling his nose. She sat down next to the toddler and felt his forehead like she had seen on T.V. He felt a little warmer than he should have been, and he shivered ever so slightly.

"What's wrong Robin?" She asked as he sat up, holding the stuffed animal. Robin shook his head before placing it on the monkey. Conner walked over, worried about his young teammate. He should have known better and made sure Rob hadn't played in the rain when it was getting colder out. He couldn't reverse time and stop his friend from getting sick, but he would do his best to make Robin feel better.

He knelt down to Robin and smiled lightly at the boy. "Hey Robin, how about we watch some movies and have some soup for dinner?" Robin rubbed his congested nose as he contemplated the suggestion.

"Can I have my wobin?"

"Your Robin?" M'gann suggestively clarified. Robin scrunched his eyebrows, obviously annoyed that M'gann couldn't fully understand him. He relaxed his eyes as he nodded. The martian went to grab the doll from his bag while Conner put a movie in the television and sat next to Robin. After handing Rob his comfort item, she went to prepare the soup. As the movie played, Robin curled his body closer and closer to Conner's. The clone smiled as Robin falling asleep closer to him. He put his arm around the toddler, holding him closer so the kid could sleep comfortably by Conner.

After dinner, the trio spent the rest of the night watching movies, the older members keeping a close eye on the youngest member. M'gann had fallen asleep on the side of the couch, and Robin had been sleeping contently in Conner's lap since the beginning of the latest movie. Conner's eye began to fall as he focused on the even breathing and heart rate of his favorite little teammate. He never would admit it out loud, but Conner was happy taking care of Robin, and he couldn't wait for the next chance he would get to do it all again.

…

Sorry I've been so lazy writing lately! School doesn't like giving students breaks, and band is not forgiving to our time. Now until the second week of November, I no longer have a completely free weekend to write, so chapters might not be every week or two.

Still, I'll do my best to write if you guys are still interested in this story. I am LOVING Conner more now after "Targets". I've never heard him talk so much, but once he gets a little less angry, I'll be so happy!

Thanks for reading and Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Wally and Artemis walked through the halls of the base and into the kitchen. M'gann set down the pot she was washing and put a finger up to her lip, pointing to the sleeping form on the couch with her other hand. Artemis smiled as she waltzed over to the toddler sprawled on the couch.

"He has a little cold, just so you know." M'gann informed them as she handed Artemis the camera she loaned to her. The archer looked through the photos as Wally gently picked up the sleeping toddler. Artemis grabbed Robin's bag before heading home.

Wally opened the door to his uncle's home as he felt the toddler in his arms move. He smiled down to Rob as the boy rubbed his eyes and his stuffed nose.

"Hey buddy, how're you feeling?" Wally asked while Artemis prepared everything they would need to take care of the toddler for the weekend.

"Not good." Robin replied flatly.

"Well how can we fix that?" Wally cheerfully asked. Robin shrugged his shoulders and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Wally set Rob down on the couch before bringing a box of tissues over to the sick child. He grabbed a tissue and held it up to Robin's nose.

"Blow." Wally told the boy. Robin shook his head stubbornly. Wally sighed.

"Come on Rob. If you blow your nose, you won't have to sniffle as much." Wally tried to convince the toddler, but when Robin was stubborn, it took a lot for him to give in.

"No." Robin rejected. He went to wipe his nose again on his sleeve, but Wally gently took the boy's head away from the sleeve and over to the tissue. Robin pushed the tissue away. Wally was getting frustrated with the boy.

"Rob. You can't use your sleeve as a tissue. Then it will be gross all day buddy." Wally again tried to convince the boy to use the tissue, but Robin continued to resist.

Seeing that Wally was getting nowhere in getting Robin to blow his nose, Artemis intervened.

"Robin." She said in a kind and relaxed tone as she bent her legs down enough to be at Robin's eye level.

"If you promise to do what we say for the weekend, we can watch movies and play all day long, and if you're better on Sunday, I'll make sure you get an extra special treat, okay?" She negotiated with the toddler. Robin looked at Artemis intensely, trying to see if she was lying.

"Pomise?" Rob asked. Artemis smiled as she held her pinkie up to the child. "I pinkie swear."

Robin locked his pinkie with Artemis before blowing his nose in the tissue Wally got the boy. Wally through the used tissue into the trash bin that sat next to the couch as Artemis grabbed the movies that were in Robin's bag.

"Which movie do you wanna watch?" Artemis asked as she showed the toddler's options, but he shook his head. Robin had already watched the four movies they bought during the shopping trip so many times he could recite each movie. Wally got up from his sitting position on the couch and opened the cabinet next to the t.v. Inside the cabinet was a vast array of movies and cds. Wally grabbed almost the entire bottom shelf of movies, all perfect movies for Robin's current age. Robin's jaw fell at all the movies. He crawled over to the movies Wally was arranging on the floor and picked one out. Wally popped the movie into the dvd player and sat next to the toddler.

As the movie played, Artemis cooked up a pot of soup. After another movie, Wally picked Robin up off the couch and carried him into the kitchen.

"Lunch time!" Artemis three bowls with the chicken noodle soup she prepared and set them on the table. Robin inhaled the soup almost as fast as Wally had. As Artemis took the dishes and Wally grabbed Robin out of his chair, a knock came from the door. Wally shifted Robin into his other arm as he opened the door. Standing on the front porch was Mrs. Enter, the older woman that lived next door, holding a dog in one arm and the newspaper in the other. She smiled at the site of Wally until her eyes fell down to Robin.

"Oh Wallace! You are much too young to have a child! I thought they taught you children about the dangers of having children at such young ages!"

Artemis walked to the door to see who was there. Mrs. Enter turned to Artemis and gave her a stern look.

"My dear, you are far too young to be having kids! I understand you two must love each other, but you are not ready to be having kids together!"

"Mrs. Enter, this is my girlfriend's little brother. We're just babysitting him for the weekend. Don't worry, we won't be having kids anytime soon." Wally assured her. She exhaled a sigh of relief as she smiled to the couple and Rob.

"Good. I'm glad you two understand. I just wanted to give you your newspaper, and tell your aunt and uncle I say hi." She said as she walked away from the door.

Artemis laughed after Wally shut the door. Robin smiled and giggled. Wally smiled as he looked down to Rob.

"You're definitely gonna scare me out of having kids anytime soon, aren't you buddy?"

…

After watching another movie and putting together some puzzles Wally found in the game room, Robin held his head up as he put a puzzle piece into the puzzle. Wally picked Rob up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Looks like its time for a nap, buddy."

"'M not tiwed." Robin pouted.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Wally counter argued. Robin squirmed as Wally kept moving to his room. Artemis plucked Robin out of Wally's arms before the kid fell.

"Come on Robin. Time for a nap." She said as she made her way closer to the steps.

"No!" Robin yelled stubbornly, throwing his small fists in the air.

"What did I say about doing what we say and getting a treat tomorrow?" Artemis reminded Rob. He just continued to fuss and yell.

"Don't wanna go seep!" Robin yelled.

"You mean sleep?" Artemis asked. Robin just got madder and started kicking his legs. Artemis put him down on the floor after he kicked her thigh a few times. Robin just sat on the floor, crossing his arms and pouting his lips.

"It's nap time right now, okay? We can play more later." Wally told Rob.

"No! I don't wanna go bed!" Robin continued to yell and scream as he pounded his fists and kicked his legs. Both teenagers panicked, looking at each other and hoping the other would know what to do.

Wally picked Robin up, getting a plan as he walked away from the stairs and into the family room. Rob stopped screaming and kicking as they went farther away from the bedrooms. Artemis followed, curious to see what Wally was planning. Wally sat in the rocking chair that sat in the corner and slowly started rocking.

Robin began to calm down, but rocking wasn't enough to calm him into sleep. Wally prepared the lyrics to a song in his head before he started singing softly.

"Here's another pity, and there's another chance.

Try to learn a lesson, but you can't.

We can burn a city, in futures and in past.

Without a change our lives will never last.

And we're going fast."

Robin slowly started relaxing and calming down. Artemis, knowing the lyrics, stepped in to help Wally keep calming Robin down.

"You can sit beside my when the world comes down.

If it doesn't matter then just turn around.

We don't need our bags and we can just leave town.

You can sit beside me when the world comes down."

Wally and Artemis sang through the song, watching as robin's eyes started to close. By the end of the song, Robin was sleeping lightly on Wally's shoulder. Careful not to wake him up, Wally carried the now slumbering toddler into the spare room that he designated for Robin and tucked him into the bed.

Quietly and carefully, Wally shut the door and walked into the family room, taking a seat next Artemis on the couch.

"How did you think of that?" Artemis asked, still shocked at the fact that his plan worked.

Wally shrugged. "My friend sang his little brother to sleep like that sometimes."

Artemis sank into the couch. "I knew kids were a handful, but I didn't think they got that mad over having to take a nap."

"I really hope he was just cranky from being sick and tired. Maybe he'll be better when he wakes up."

…

Scratch trying to get a chapter done every week. I'll try to get one every two weeks. I hope you guys are still interested. I feel like this story is slowly going downhill.

We've been having a great season so far in band! First competition (bands usually win by like .5 points) we won by 7 full points. And last night, the second highest band got 73.6 and we got 83.5. 3 for 3 so far in competition wins!

LYRICS: Mona Lisa-All American Rejects

Thanks for reading and Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Artemis woke up to the sound of a shattering plate coming from the kitchen. Still dazed from being woken from her impromptu nap, Artemis took in the setting now in front of her. It was Wally's uncle's living room. The light coming from the windows was from the streetlights and the dull glimmer of the last shred of sunshine fading into the rest of the dark blue sky.

She gently made her way off of Wally when she realized she had fallen asleep on him, and made her way to the kitchen to find shards of glass covering a circular area on the floor. Looking around, she could tell that they didn't have any pets, so she looked around the kitchen, seeing where a three year old could hide easily. Artemis smiled inwardly to herself as she saw the tail of the Robin plushie Rob carried everywhere peaking out from the cabinet under the sink.

She bent down and slowly opened the cabinet doors to find Robin cowering next to the different cleaners and pipes. Before Artemis could say anything to the toddler he blurted out that he didn't do it.

"Oh really? Was there a ghost that swept it off the counter?" Artemis asked, half joking and half serious so Robin didn't get too much more upset. He lowered his head before mumbling a no.

"Then why don't you come here and tell me what happened. It'll be okay if you tell me the truth." Artemis coaxed Robin out of the cabinet and into her embrace, stroking his hair in an effort to calm him down.

"I wanted some mowe soup, but it was too high and you wewre sleeping, so I climbed up to get it myself, but wobin knocked da plate down." Robin sniffled at the end of his explanation, from both being sick and tearing up, afraid he would be in trouble.

Artemis hugged Robin close. "It's okay Robin. Accidents happen. We'll just clean this up and tell Wally when he wakes up. I'll get you some soup and clean up the mess while you eat, okay?" The archer smiled as Robin nodded his head.

After preparing a late dinner for the small child and cleaning up the pieces of glass, Artemis looked at the clock. Noticing that it was now nine at night, and Robin was supposed to take his medicine a little under an hour earlier, she figured it was better late than never. She measured out the correct dosage for a toddler Robin's size and brought it over to Robin, who was now finished eating. Seeing the spoon full of medicine Robin put his hand over his mouth, preventing Artemis from successfully giving him his medicine on the first try.

"Come on Rob, you have to take your medicine or you won't get better." Artemis stated. Robin just shook his head no before putting his other hand over his mouth.

"Remember, if you don't listen to Wally and me you don't get a surprise Sunday night." Artemis reminded him. Hesitantly, Robin lowered his hands from his face and opened his mouth. Artemis poured the medicine into Robin's mouthed and watched as Robin balled his hands into fists and puckered at the taste of the dreadful syrup. Artemis let a chuckle escape her lips as Robin continued to make faces.

Since Robin had been sleeping since one in the afternoon, Artemis decided watching a movie or two while the kid was awake would be the best choice to occupy the toddler.

Halfway through Lady and The Tramp, Wally finally woke up and found Artemis holding Robin on her lap as they watched the movie together.

"Having fun?" Wally said as he stretched out on the couch. Artemis smiled as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Robin's eyes were still glued to the television as Wally scooted closer to the duo. Rob looked up momentarily as Artemis leaned to Wally's ear and whispered something. The only part he could make out was the 'Don't tell Robin, it's a surprise' at the end. Wally got up from the couch after ruffling Robin's hair.

"I'll be right back buddy. I just need to go grab some things." Wally zipped out of the house before Robin could even try to question him. After finishing Lady and The Tramp, and then finishing the first season of Rugrats, Robin was snoring lightly as his body slumped against Artemis. She carried him to the bed and tucked him and his Robin in. As she quietly shut the door, Wally shut the door to his room as well.

"Did you get the stuffed monkey from Conner?" Artemis questioned Wally.

"Yup. Conner was more then happy to give it to Rob. He's just glad it won't be staring at him in his room anymore."

…

The next morning, Robin woke up able to breathe out of both sides of his nose. Making his way to the kitchen, he found Wally and Artemis eating cereal and making small talk. Wally smile as he sped out of his chair and over to his favorite toddler.

"Hey Rob, how you feelin' today?" Wally asked as he hoisted Robin in his arms.

"Good!" Robin shouted, excited to no longer have a scratchy throat.

"That's great! How about some breakfast and then getting dressed? Maybe we'll play some games outside later today."

"Okay!" Robin eagerly ate his cereal. Wally brought out some clothes for Robin to wear, but Robin shook his head as he swallowed the last bite of cereal.

"I can do it myself." Robin stated before hopping down from his chair and going to his room to change. Wally set the clothes down on the table before coughing into the crook of his elbow.

"Watch out, looks like you might have caught Rob's cold." Artemis jested. Wally shook his head.

"I am not about to get sick. I need cough medicine." Wally grabbed the bottle of cough medicine and taking a little more than the recommended dose. Artemis watched as Wally swallowed the syrup, making similar faces to Robin's.

"You know taking more than the recommended dose can increase your chance of side effects." Artemis stated. Wally just shrugged the fact off.

"As long as it keeps me from getting sicker, I don't really care." Artemis walked away from the room as Wally put away the medicine to find Robin walking out of his room, holding his jeans up around his waist. He pointed to the button on his pants, telling Artemis that Robin couldn't get the button on his own. She zipped and buttoned his pants, making sure they were tight enough that they wouldn't fall.

As the day continued, they watched a few more movies, played baseball, and painted a picture with the paint Wally bought during his trip to get Robin's surprise. Artemis sat on the couch, taking pictures as she smiled watching Wally and Robin pretend to wrestle in the living room. Wally kept falling over, letting Robin feel victorious every time Wally fell. Wally yawned as he grabbed robin and brought him over to the couch.

"I think it's time for a movie and a nap." Wally mentioned as he threw a movie in the t.v.

"I think the extra cough medicine is finally setting in." Artemis joked.

Wally just laughed sarcastically as the movie started. Before the movie was even ten minutes in, Wally was out like a light. Even after the movie ended, Wally was still out cold. Artemis smiled deviously as she put her finger up to her lip, telling Robin to stay quiet. She grabbed the tubes of paint off the table and brought them over to Robin.

"I think we should make another picture." Artemis said before setting up the paints and setting newspaper on the furniture around Wally, so they didn't get any paint on anything else. Robin dipped his brush in paint before bringing it over to Wally and spreading it across Wally's cheek. The red head didn't even flinch as both Robin and Artemis continued to draw pictures and symbols all over his face and arms.

Once their masterpiece was finished, Artemis gave Robin his surprise for being good over the weekend. She let him play as she cleaned up the evidence.

An hour or two later, Barry, Iris, and Bruce all walked through the door to be greeted by Artemis and Robin playing with Robin's stuffed animals.

Bruce picked Robin up and gave him a hug as Iris and Barry talked with Artemis.

"Where's Wally?" Barry asked as he looked around for the teen.

"He's in the other room." Artemis pointed toward the living doorway. Not a second after she directed them, Wally waltzed into the room like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hey Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry, Mr. Wayne." Wally greeted the adults before realizing they were all staring at him.

"What?" Wally questioned. Barry and Bruce just looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Iris Opened and closed her mouth several times before telling him he should go look in the mirror. Wally gave them all a confused looked before walking slowly to the bathroom down the hall. Robin giggled profusely as Artemis barely contained her fits of laughter. Barry and Iris smiled at each other, holding back their laughs. Even the stoic dark knight had to cover his mouth to hide the smile growing across his face.

As soon as Wally made it to the mirror, his yell could be heard from halfway across the world.

"Robin! Not again!"

…

I'm not dead! Band season has officially ended and I finally have a life! Just in time to start writing my 50,000-word novel for NaNoWriMo.

There was actually going to be a part in here about how they are like one of the families from sixteen and pregnant raising Robin, but I thought that would be pushing things just a bit.

I feel like this chapter is better than the last one, but please tell me what you think! I'm getting so rusty at writing! Please help me by giving me some critiques! Thank you all!

PS. If you don't get the little 'not again' thing in the last sentence, read VACATION TRIO. You'll see what I mean in the first chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

The week passed by slowly for the eager toddler. Bruce played with Dick after work and during his free time, but he couldn't get off work, so Alfred had to do his best to keep the young child occupied.

Friday afternoon finally arrived, bringing Wally to the doorstep of the Wayne manor. Dick hopped down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell ringing. He jumped up at the door handle and pulled the door open.

"Wally!" Dick exclaimed as he jumped into his friend's arms.

"Hey Dick! You ready to have a fun weekend?" Wally smiled as Dick eagerly nodded his head. Wally watched Bruce walk down the stairs carrying Dick's bag.

"Hi Mr. Wayne." Wally greeted Bruce.

"Hi Wally. I will be picking Dick up from your home on Sunday night. Dick has had lunch already, but he'll need a nap sometime today. And no candies or junk food until after dinner." Bruce handed Wally Dick's bag as Wally took in the rules for Dick.

"I'll see you on Sunday." Wally readjusted Dick onto his back and called his girlfriend.

"Hey Arty. If you wanna come be with me and Rob, we'll be by my house."

Wally hung up his phone and sped off to his house. Once they made it to his home, Wally laid out Dick's things in the guest room, putting his clothes in the dresser and putting his toys scattered across the floor. After playing games and building towers with his building blocks, Wally stepped into the kitchen to see what they were going to have for dinner. He opened the fridge to realize no one had gone to get groceries. Luckily, he saw that his mom left money for him to go to the store.

"Dick, we're gonna run to the store, okay?" Wally told the toddler as he walked into the kitchen.

"I don't wanna go to store." Dick pouted.

"Sorry buddy, but we need to get food for dinner." Wally grabbed their shoes and coats before heading off to the store. Throughout the market, Wally grabbed the different ingredients, Dick dragging his feet through the aisles. Wally looked for the various groceries when he saw Dick grabbing candy and putting it in Wally's basket.

"No candies Dick." Wally reminded Dick as he put the candy back on the opposite side of the isle. Dick pouted and scrunched his nose as Wally took him down yet another isle.

"I wanna go." Dick complained, dragging his body, making Wally have to carry more of Dick's weight.

"Come on Dick. We just have to get some milk and some bread and we can go home, okay?" Wally grabbed a loaf of bread and a gallon of milk before going to buy the groceries. Dick continued to grab the chocolate bars sitting at the checkout line. Wally grabbed the bar out of Dick's hand and put it back.

"No candy buddy." Wally said. Dick scrunched his face again, tinting red.

"But I want chocate!" Dick stomped his foot and looked up angrily to Wally. People looked over to the scene starting to unfold.

"No candy today buddy. Maybe tomorrow." Wally bargained with the toddler. Dick shook his head furiously.

"No! Candy now!" Dick yelled. Wally stalled as he tried to think of what to do.

Before Wally could think of the best course of action, a hero swooped in to save the day. He breathed a sigh of relief as Artemis picked Dick up and straightened him out.

"Rob, if you keep throwing a tantrum, you get no sweets this weekend, but if you're a good boy maybe I'll get you something sweet after dinner." Dick continued to pout and huff, but he didn't start screaming again.

Wally sighed a breath of relief as he paid for the groceries. Wally grabbed the bags and the trio started walking home.

"How did you know we were at the market?" Wally questioned the archer.

"You left a note on your table saying you were here." Artemis reminded him.

"Oh. Well how did you know how to calm him down?"

Artemis adjusted her grip on the now slumbering toddler. "Bribery always works, even though next time we're supposed to ignore him while he gets mad."

She swept Robin's hair away from his eyes and smiled. "He was just cranky 'cause he needed a nap."

Wally mentally slapped himself for forgetting to put Robin down to sleep. Once they were back home Wally put away the groceries while Artemis set Robin down in his bed. She joined Wally in the kitchen to help him make dinner. By the time dinner was ready, Rob had awoken from his nap and wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey Robbie. Want some dinner?" Artemis asked the toddler as she set the noodles on the table. Artemis grabbed him up off the ground and up in to his chair, setting a plate of spaghetti in front of him. The mismatched family happily ate their meal and talked. Once they were all finished, Wally took their plates as Artemis picked Robin up, careful not to get sauce from Robin on her shirt.

"Ready for bath time?" Artemis jokingly asked Robin as she sat him down on the bathroom floor and turned the water in the tub on. Wally helped Robin with his clothes as Artemis filled the bath with bubbles and ran to get Robin's pajamas and bath toys.

"In we go." Wally hoisted Rob in to the water. Robin joyfully played with the bubbles before Artemis dropped his toys in the tub for him to play with. While the content toddler continued to play and splash around, Wally and Artemis attempted to wash all the sauce from his body and his hair. Once they finally managed to scrub the last of the food away, Wally plucked Robin from the tub and rubbed him down with a towel.

The trio exited the bathroom once Robin was dressed in his pajamas. Settling down in the family room, Wally put a movie in the player as Artemis played pretend and built a city of blocks with Rob. Halfway through the movie, as the prince showed the princess how strong he was, Robin broke the silence in the room.

"I'm stronger dan he is!" Robin yelled as he held his arms up. Wally stifled his laughter as he looked at Robin showing off his muscles.

"Oh yeah? Well I think I'm even stronger!" Wally flexed his arms like Robin, his smile growing.

"No I'm da strongest!" Robin exclaimed gleefully, raising his arms higher so that they were almost extended straight up. Wally just dove to the child, tickling him under his arms. Robin laughed profusely as he kicked his legs.

"Who's the strongest? Who's the strongest?" Wally antagonizingly joked as he continued to tickle Robin, moving from his armpits to his stomach, and back to his arms.

Robin continued to laugh and giggle, taking in little breaths in between Wally choosing a new spot to tickle. "Yo-You haha! You ar-hahaha-are!"

Wally finally stopped tickling Robin and pulled him up into a hug. Robin panted lightly as his laughs diminished. He finally caught his breath after a few minutes, but he wasn't done yet.

"Again!" Robin squealed. Wally chuckled.

"More?" Wally asked. Robin nodded his head before Wally went back to tickling the small toddler.

After another fit of tickling and laughing. Robin was rubbing his eyes and he dropped his head onto Wally's shoulder. Wally carried the tired toddler to his bed and tucked him in. Artemis slipped Robin's stuffed animal under the sheet and in Robin's arms, helping his smile grow.

Quietly, Wally shut the door behind them.

"So what are we gonna do for the weekend with him? I think he might get bored just sitting around and watching movies all day." Artemis asked. Wally smirked in her direction.

"Don't worry babe, he's gonna have a jam packed weekend."

…

I think that was 2 months of no writing and I still had nothing to write! This probably would have came sooner (and been better!) If I didn't get all mopey, then all disinterested in writing, then freaked that I failed my school driver's test, then had my charger for my computer break (AGAIN).

Anyway! Yeah, short and stupid chapter, but better ones hopefully to come since I actually have an idea for next chapter.

Stories/chapters will probably be more abundant in the next two weeks and then diminish more after that since these weeks are Christmas break but I don't have my own laptop anymore… Oh well!

Thanks for waiting and reading, and Enjoy. (If anyone is actually still interested in this story, let me know! I feel like no one cares about this story anymore)


	15. Chapter 15

Saturday morning Wally was looking around his room, grabbing various necessities for a great day with his favorite toddler and he team. As he was looking through his drawers, he heard his door creek open. Wally smiled before turning around to see Dick peeking into the red head's room.

"Hey Dick, you ready for a fun day with the team?"

Dick smiled at the news of a day with his friends. Wally grabbed Dick's hand, leading him down to the kitchen and sitting the toddler at the table. Wally grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and handed it to Dick. Once Wally was sure Dick was distracted by his breakfast, he slid into Dick's temporary room and grabbed everything he would need for the day from the young child's bag. He finished packing up his bag before returning to the child in his kitchen. Wally plucked Dick from his chair and brought him back to his room to get dressed. Wally quickly helped Dick throw on an outfit before taking off to meet the team.

"Where's Arty?" Dick asked Wally as they were on the way to the mountain.

"She went home so she could change and get her outfit for today." Wally explained. Soon enough, the duo was transported to the mountain.

Wally set Rob down and shuffled around his bag. Eager to know what he was doing, Robin asked Wally what they were doing.

"We're gonna go swimming!" Wally exclaimed. Robin titled his head in confusion.

"But is too cold."

"No, not in the ocean, buddy. We're going to an indoor water park!" Wally smiled at the joy that overcame Robin. Wally handed the toddler his swimsuit. Wally let out a chuckle as he watched Robin ran to change, excited to have some fun.

…

The team entered the water park and gazed at the rides and pools compacted into the building. Robin hopped in place, unable to control his excitement. Everyone set their things down on a group of seats by the food court before letting Robin decide which pool he wanted to play in first.

Robin looked from pool to pool, deciding to play in the toddler pool first. The group waded into the shallow water surrounded with animal statues for the kids to climb on. The team watched as Robin laughed and smiled, climbing over the different animal shapes and splashing in the water. Seeing the six streams of water flowing upward from the ground, Rob curiously sat on one, watching as the others grew higher. His eyes lit up before he tried to cover the different streams unsuccessfully. No one from the team could resist helping their youngest member, so Wally took Robin back before stepping on one of the streams. Each member took one stream until the one stream left was shooting as tall as Conner. Robin jumped and clapped, amused by the streams.

After Robin was done in the toddler pool, the group headed to the bigger pool for water basketball and Marco polo. After a few games of Marco polo, it was decided that Conner would win every game, so it was on to a game of horse. Robin was passed around from person to person as people, since he was too short to stand in the water, as they shot. Everyone had made their shot from a foot away until it was Wally's turn.

"Alright everyone. Let me show you how it's done." Wally waded over towards the other side of the pool, about five feet away. Wally threw the ball and leaned back on the edge of the pool, waiting to the swish of the net and the splash of the ball hitting the water. Once he heard the splash of the ball and multiple muffled laughs, he looked back to see he missed the hoop by a good two feet.

"It's the resistance of the water! I just forgot to account for that!" Wally covered. He smirked over towards Robin when he heard the child burst out laughing.

"Let's see you do better short stuff." Wally joked as he handed Rob the ball. M'gann smiled as she handed Robin off to Conner. Robin settled the ball in his hands before Conner raised him up to the basket and let Rob dunk the ball in. Robin laughed once again as he proved Wally wrong.

After everyone got sick of playing basketball, they all decided it was time to try the water slides. M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur grabbed one the tubes, planning on going in the inner tube slide as Wally and Artemis agreed on a race on the single slides. After waiting a short time in line on the stairs, M'gann and Conner hopped on their inner tube and rode down the dark slide with their screams and laughs echoing until they splashed into the pool below. Kaldur set the inner tube for the slide when he felt a tug on his swimsuit. He looked down to see Robin looking up with frightful eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kaldur questioned the small boy.

"Too dark." Robin pointed to the opening of the slide. Kaldur looked back at the opening and then to the slide next to them. More people were waiting to go on the sunlit slide, but Kaldur was not about to send Robin into a dark tunnel while he was scared. He picked the tube out of the rapids for his slide and walked over to the couple that was next in line for the other slide.

"I'm sorry to bother, but could we jump in front of you? He doesn't want to go down the darker slide." Kaldur explained.

"Sorry man, you gotta wait your-"The guy shushed as his girlfriend put a hand to his lips.

"I can't say no to that adorable face!" The girl smiled and bent down by Robin.

"You can go right ahead sweetie." She said. Kaldur thanked them before setting the tube in the waters and getting Robin set in the front of the tube.

"Hold on to the handles really tight Robin, okay?" Kaldur made sure Robin was holding the handles before pushing them into the slide. Robin screamed and yelled in excitement as they twisted and turned and got splashed. At the bottom, M'gann and Conner sat on the steps in the water. The duo joined them as they saw Wally and Artemis counting off and shooting down the slides. Soon enough, the couple came sliding out of the slides at the same time.

"I won!" Wally yelled as he wiped water from his face.

"You must be crazy because I totally beat you!" Artemis yelled back as they both waded towards the team.

The two continued to argue until they all sat down for a quick lunch before heading to the play tower in the middle of the park. Since they were now dried off, the group split into teams to see which team could soak the others the most. M'gann and Artemis ran around to the stairs on the right side, Kaldur and Wally headed to the left, leaving Conner and Robin to climb through the rope tower. Conner and Rob ran over the bridges and up the stairs before seeing Wally and Kaldur one level below them and moving closer to straight below the two. Conner smirked as he lifted Robin towards a rope.

"Wait until they're almost straight below us." Conner reminded Robin as they watched the atlantean and the speedster coming closer.

"Now!" Conner instructed and Robin pulled the rope, successfully dumping a bucket of water onto the two teens. Wally wiped his eyes before looking up.

"It's not over yet!" Wally yelled before running off, Kaldur shortly behind him. Conner pulled Robin back into a carrying position and high-fived him.

"Oh boys!" Conner and Robin both turned just in time to get sprayed by a water gun hooked to another part of the park. M'gann laughed as she sprayed them again as Artemis took a picture with her waterproof camera around her wrist. Conner ducked behind the small screen as he ran away.

After an hour, the team was still shooting water guns, turning on waterfalls right before someone walked through, dumping buckets on each other, and setting off different water traps.

"Let's go Rob! We get the girls one more time and I think we'll win!" Conner strategized. Robin and Conner looked around the park, spotting the girls walking one row across from them. Conner lifted Robin to the water gun and helped him aim it. Once the girls were in range, Robin blasted the water and caught the girls off guard. The duo laughed before realizing the girls were next to a water gun as well. Conner set Robin down before they hid behind the metal siding.

"Let's make a break for it." Conner pointed off to the side where the gun couldn't reach. Conner led Robin, running to his right and then turning left at the corner. Robin followed before slipping on the slick floor. Conner turned back and heard Robin starting to whine. The kryptonian picked Robin up as he started crying and holding his knee.

Conner moved his hand across his neck to the girls, signaling something was wrong. Conner made his way to the bottom of the park and over to the gate to get out of the tower area, M'gann and Artemis right behind them.

"Let me see your booboo Robin."Artemis softly instructed the still crying toddler. Robin sniffled as he held his knee out to the archer.

"Oh its okay sweetie, just a little cut. Come on, let's go see if the medical hut has any band aids for that." Artemis cooed. At the medical hut, the nurse looked at the cut before agreeing that a band aid was all he needed.

"Okay, I have hot wheels, ninja turtles, and superheroes." The nurse showed Robin his options, even though Robin went for the obvious choice of superheroes.

"Okay do you want Superman, Flash, Robin, or Batman?" Robin gasped at the realization that there was a Robin band aid.

"Robin! Robin!" Rob squealed. The nurse chuckled at his excitement.

"Looks like we have a Robin fan over here. He's my favorite too." She informed him as she stuck the band aid over his cut and Artemis snapped a picture.

"Good as new. Now, no running around, okay? I don't want you getting hurt again." Robin nodded as Artemis plucked him from the seat.

"All better?" Artemis asked the joyful toddler. He nodded as he smiled at his Robin band aid. He wrapped his arms around Artemis' neck before resting his head on his shoulder.

"You ready for nap time?" Artemis questioned the obviously tired toddler. Receiving a small nod, the group made their way to their seats. Wally and Kaldur were sitting at their seats, waiting for the rest of the team to meet back there.

"Where did you guys go?" Wally questioned before noticing the band aid on Rob's knee.

"You okay buddy?" Wally asked in concern. Robin nodded his head, not bothering to open his drooping eyes.

"He just got a little cut, but now he has a Robin band aid so he's happy." Artemis explained as she set Robin down on her towel and draping Robin's towel on the child like a blanket. Everyone sat down and relaxed for a bit, glad to have a break in their fun filled day.

…

Man, staying up til three to write and not waking up til 1 in the afternoon for two weeks. I don't think I'm gonna get back into a sleep schedule for school. Oh well!

The last chapter before I have to go back to school ): (: These have been the best and worst two weeks. Good that I got a break from school, bad that I was depressed every night and I couldn't sleep because I was freaking out on how to tell my ma I failed my driver's test at school.

Ehh, all good and bad things must come to an end. Thanks for reading, and you know the rest!


	16. Chapter 16

The team was playing card games on their chairs as they waited for Robin to wake up from his nap. Wally smiled lightly as he set a card down in the middle of the pile.

"One queen." Wally said.

"But dat was a five."

Everyone looked behind Wally to find Robin standing with his towel wrapped around him.

"B.S." The group said in unison while Wally reluctantly grabbed the pile of cards.

"How was your nap Rob?" Artemis asked as she grabbed Robin and pulled him towards her lap.

"Good." Robin replied before getting back out of Artemis' lap and sliding to the ground.

"Are you ready for more fun?" Kaldur asked, receiving an eager nod from the toddler.

The group left their card game on hold as they walked around the park, looking to see what ride they should go on next. Not sure on what ride would be best, they opted to go on the water slides once again and think after they made it into the pool. Artemis and Conner slid down the single body slides while Kaldur and Wally went down the light tube slide. Megan guided the toddler to the light tunnel before Robin stopped in front of the dark tunnel.

"Are you sure you want to go down the dark tunnel?" Megan questioned the toddler. Rob gave her one quick nod, urging her to put the tube in the water. They got situated in the tube and waited for the lifeguard to say they could go. Robin held on to the handlebars with a strong grip. Seeing the tight grip, the young lifeguard bent closer to Robin.

"Don't worry little buddy, this tunnels really a lot of fun." He gave Robin a smile before letting the two go down the slide. Robin screamed and laughed as they splashed down. Robin yelped as the tube dropped off a small, invisible cliff. He laughed as the tunnel soon became engulfed with light and water.

The pair smiled as they floated out of the splashing waters. They turned as they heard the click of a camera to see Artemis holding a small waterproof camera in her hands. She tightened the wrist guard before she was handed a single tube. Megan and Robin were handed single tubes before Wally mentioned the lazy river. The gang entered the mouth of the river to see that no one on the river was actually being lazy.

"I've got an idea." Wally announced. "Let's play river tag. One person swims ahead until they get back around to find us, and then they have to tag someone by splashing them. Then that person swims around and the cycle continues!"

Artemis smiled. "Sounds fun! And I think you should get the honor of being 'it' since you thought of the game." Wally glared jokingly at Artemis before getting ahead of the gang and passed them all. The group scattered, not wanting to be the end of the group, and therefore being the first to get tagged. Kaldur made his way between two groups of people, making it difficult for anyone to tag him.

Artemis and Robin swam farther up towards another group of people when they were doused with water from behind them. They turned to see Wally smiling and then planting his feet on the ground to get further away from the pair. Artemis grabbed one of the handles on Rob's tube and pulled them further through the river. Halfway around, they found Conner relaxing with his legs hanging off the tube and his hands behind his head.

As a wave of water brought Conner out of his trance. The pair yelled 'Tag' before watching Conner swim ahead. After everyone managed to clump back together and was bored of getting tagged, the team exited the river and sat back at their chairs, debating on which ride to do next. As they realized they had already gone on all the rides that were safe for a toddler, Artemis suddenly got an idea and shuffled through her bag until she pulled out a few pairs of goggles.

"I threw these in my bag just in case we could use them." She gave the smallest pair to Robin, and the other pairs to everyone else. They all headed into the biggest pool, which started shallow and ran to almost 5 and a half feet deep. The team ran into the water, diving under the layers of waves rushing towards them. They emerged a foot away before swimming around, going under the water, and attacking each other. Robin took a big breath before slipping under the water and swimming over towards Kaldur. He snuck through the water before grabbing the Atlantean's ankle. Robin looked up to see Kaldur's face changed from shock to joy as Robin smiled up at him. Robin resurfaced just in time to feel someone grab his leg and pull him backwards.

M'gann giggled as she pulled Robin into her arms and then let him go. Robin dove under the water again to find his next prey. He swam down to the bottom of the pool before turning to go back up. However, as he ascended upwards, he felt himself get pulled back ever so slightly. He looked back to find his trunks stuck on a water filter on the floor. He tried to pull his shorts free from the filter, but they had gotten twisted around the top of the filter. Robin started to panic, wondering how long he would be there until someone found him or he lost his breath.

…

Kaldur looked around the pool. He could see Artemis and Wally splashing at each other, M'gann and Conner playing in the other side of the pool, but Robin was no where to be seen. He swam over towards M'gann and Conner.

"Have either of you seen Robin?" He asked. Conner shook hi head but M'gann spoke.

"I grabbed him almost a minute ago, but then he dove under the water." She explained.

"Have you seen him get out of the pool?" Kaldur questioned. With a shake from both teens, Kaldur looked under the water to see if Robin was playing. In a horrorous picture, Kaldur found Robin slowly tugging at his shorts, slowing down from a lack of oxygen.

Kaldur darted over to hi in record time and untwisted his shorts from the filter. As Kaldur brought Robin to the top of the water, the small child sputtered and coughed up small bits of water as he clung to Kaldur. Both couples instantly were at the sides of the Atlantean and the toddler.

"Robin! Are you okay?" M'gann and Artemis were instantly looking Robin over, letting their maternal instincts take over. Robin just nodded without talking to the girls.

"Are you done swimming for today then?" Kaldur asked as they all walked out of the pool. Receiving a small nod from the boy, Conner saw the perfect pick-me-up for the boy.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Conner pointed to the ice cream shop next to the food court. Robin's face instantly brightened as he nodded his head. The group, relieved to see their favorite toddler happy again, stepped over to the ice cream shop. The man running the stand smiled at the group before they all named off what they wanted.

Before making the cones he looked at the group, and picked Wally.

"Do you guys want a show?" He asked. The group nodded before the man made everyone's ice creams but Wally's. The man started using a tongs device to make his cone. He scooped out some ice cream and put it on the cone, handing it to Wally on the tongs. Wally went to grab it, but the man flipped it so Wally was grabbing at the air.

The group snickered off to the side as they watched Wally trying to grab the ice cream. He finally got the cone, but when the man pulled the tongs back, he took the ice cream with them. The group laughing as the man put the ice cream back on the cone, but took the cone back. He put the cone down, giving Wally just the ice cream. Wally looked up at the man with confused eyes as to how Wally was to get the ice cream. The ice cream man showed the cone in his other hand and put it back under the ice cream.

He handed the cone back to Wally, repeating the flipping of the cone to keep the speedster from actually getting the cone. Once again, Wally got the cone, but the ice cream was taken away. He dropped the ice cream back in the tub and pulled all the ice cream in another tub, motioning to put it on Wally's flimsy kiddy cone. Wally laughed as the man put the ice cream and his cone back. He switched to a sugar cone and started stacking it with different flavors before giving it to Wally. Wally gladly took the cone, only to realize there were two cones, and the man pulled one away, along with the ice cream. The man took Wally's extra cone back, and shook Wally's hand while giving the ice cream with the other.

As Wally went to grab the ice cream, the man slipped it under Wally's grab and then tilting it sideways. Wally just went in and bit the ice cream before the man finally gave Wally the ice cream. The group clapped as Wally started enjoying his finally earned treat.

The group packed up their stuff as they finished of their cold treats. Artemis smiled as she took a picture of Robin's messy face before wiping him clean.

Robin held hands with Artemis and Wally as everyone strolled out of the park.

"Did you have fun today buddy?" Wally asked as he looked down. Robin nodded his head as he almost skipped back to the ship. Wally smiled as they boarded the ship, glad to still have one day left this week to make sure his favorite little buddy had a great time.

…

Finally. After 2 MONTHS. The next chapter is finished. Thanks for waiting everybody! I still don't know if chapters will be any more frequent cause I'm still not all writey happy mood. DARN YOU WINTER AND YOUR DEPRESSING PRECIPITAION!

Well I hope it was worth the wait! If you want to see the video of the Troll Ice Cream Man in which the ice cream part is based of, here's the link .com/watch?v=jUUj0ur50LU

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

Batman looked over the video he'd had Flash record of him interrogating Minervo. The man had gladly spilled to him the contents of how to fix Robin after Batman had persuaded him by his usual means. By the time Batman had left there that day, he'd been completely satisfied. He'd gotten the information he'd wanted and he'd scared the man who'd DARED to mess with his sidekick in anyway senseless.

Batman was now in the Batcave with the security camera footage playing before him. He watched it, memorizing everything the man had said with acute detail. He didn't want to risk his son getting hurt or injured should a mistake be made in the "recipe."

"I take it this is what you have been doing while the team takes care of master Dick." Alfred stated as he walked down the stairs into the Batcave.

"Alfred, you know I have to figure out what Minervo did to Dick. We can't just leave him as a toddler forever. Besides, the team is doing fine taking care of him."

"But moving from house to house every day at his age is not good for his development. He needs to have a stable home with a parental figure, not a bunch of adolescents switching off who takes care of him."

"He won't be a toddler forever. It won't be like this once he is back to normal."

"But for now, this _is_ normal for master Dick, and right now, he doesn't need to be handed off to someone new every day. For now, you need to step in and be more of a father for him." With that, Alfred walked back upstairs, leaving Bruce to reflect on what to do next.

…

Wally woke up to streams of sunshine flowing into his room, and the quiet sound of singing and laughing coming from downstairs. Wally threw a clean shirt and pants on before walking sluggishly down the stairs and towards the living room. Wally used his hand to cover his wide smile as he watched his girlfriend and his best friend on the couch.

Artemis and Dick were sitting on the couch, playing a hand clapping game, clapping their own hands before clapping each other's hands in the rhythm of the song Artemis was singing.

"Say, Say my playmate. Come out and play with me,  
>and bring your dolly three. climb up my apple tree.<p>

Slide down my rainbow, slide down my cellar door,

and we'll be happy friends, forever more. More. More more more more.

Say, Say my playmate. I cannot play with you.

My dolly has the flu. Boohoo hoohoo hoohoo.

Slide down my rainbow, slide down my cellar door,

And we'll be happy friends, forever more. More. More more more more."

Dick laughed as they clapped the last few words of the nursery rhyme. Artemis smiled listening to the excited laughter of the toddler.

"I'm pretty sure you mixed up some of the words of that song." Wally chimed in as he walked over and sat next to Artemis and Dick. Artemis chuckled.

"Well how about you play another nursery rhyme with him?" Artemis moved Dick onto her lap so Dick could reach the speedster easier with his short arms. Wally held up his hands to Dick, showing him the simple clapping that went with his nursery rhyme.

"Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack

All dressed in black, black, black

With silver buttons, buttons, buttons

All down her back, back, back

She asked her mother, mother, mother

For fifty cents, cents, cents

To see the elephants, elephants, elephants

Jump over the fence, fence, fence

They jumped so high, high, high

They touched the sky, sky, sky

And didn't come back, back, back

'Till the fourth of July, July, July."

Dick smiled and let out squeaks of excitement escape his lips after the song. Wally looked up from Dick to see Artemis holding back laughs with her hand.

"What's so hilarious?" Wally asked.

"That's a girl's nursery rhyme. And you know every word of it perfectly." She smiled as Wally's cheeks started burning red.

Artemis laughed for another second before her phone went off. She looked down and frowned at the message she got from Kaldur.

"We have a mission in 15 minutes." Artemis saw the instant drop on Wally's mood. He looked down at Dick, who was currently playing with his shoes.

"Is Batman gonna take Dick while we are gone?" Wally asked the archer. She just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I don't know. We have to get ready, but we can make plans at the base." Artemis got up and headed to her room to grab her suit. Wally sighed before getting up to do the same. Wally, now dawning the Kid Flash outfit, picked up Dick and his bag before Artemis emerged from her room.

"You ready?" Wally nodded before they headed out, hoping that a plan would come to them on the way.

…

Artemis and Kid Flash arrived at the base and were greeted by the rest of the team. Minutes later, Batman arrived through the zeta tube and immediately pulled up a screen with a yellow flower and a map of the United Kingdom, more specifically the country of Whales.

"The Snowdonia Hawkweed is one of the rarest flowers in the world. It was thought to be extinct, but in Snowdonia, they found a few of these rare flowers. Labs in Whales have been doing research on these flowers, but they were hacked yesterday, and all the Snodonia hawkweeds have been stolen. We need you to find the thieves and return the plants. I will be on a mission finding thulium and lanthanum."

KF stared forward at the screen in disbelief. "Batman, not to be rude, but are you seriously having the whole team leave for Whales for some flowers, while Robin will have NO ONE to watch him?"

"Those flowers are extremely key in the formula to change Robin from his young form, back to normal."

After the lashing from the Bat, Kid Flash just kept his mouth shut. Miss Martian couldn't keep her concern for Robin down.

"Who's going to take care of Robin while we're all on missions?"

"Members of the league have volunteered to take care of him until I come back." Batman headed forward and plucked Robin from KF's grasp.

"Now, you'll be in Whales until you find and take down whoever stole from the lab. I will negotiate with the lab for the use of the plants, but for now, focus on finding the culprits."

The team headed off to the bioship as Batman headed to the zeta tubes. Once through, Batman passed Robin off to a confused Black Canary.

"You don't have to watch him, but someone has to be there at all times." Batman left once again, leaving Canary to figure out what to do next.

…

There is a poll on my page for who you want to watch Baby Dickie, so if you want anyone specific added in here, VOTE!

Thank you KKCopper for the beginning! And thank you CosmicEssence for the idea of the league!

Thanks for reading and tell me if you are still interested in reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Black Canary walked down the hall of the Watchtower with the young boy in her arms. She stopped in front of the gym to find Green Arrow practicing.

"Oliver, we're going to have to cancel our date tonight." GA turned around, and was surprised to see her holding Dick.

"I see why." Green Arrow mused as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Why are we in charge of watching Dick? I thought the team was having fun with him."

"From what I've heard, both the team and Batman are on separate missions to find parts of the antidote for him." Black Canary shifted Dick into her other arm.

"I talked to him a little while ago, and he said it might take almost two weeks to come back."

Green Arrow gawked for a second. "So we are in charge of Dick for two weeks?"

Black Canary shook her head. "No, I talked to some others who say they'll take care of him too. But we have him for the day, so what do you think we should do?"

"Well, they just finished a children's museum in Star City. Why don't we take him there?" Green Arrow bent down to Dick's level. "How does that sound?"

Dick smiled widely. "Les go!"

Canary smiled before waving Green Arrow off towards the showers. If they were going to get through all the exhibits, they would need to get there soon.

…

Now showered and in their civvies, the small family headed to the children's museum. Inside, the front desk was to the side of the hallway, and children were running and laughing all around. The young lady at the desk gave a warm smile to Oliver and Dinah.

"Hi! Welcome to the Star City Children's Museum. How may I help you toady?" She greeted warmly.

"Three tickets please." Dinah replied. The woman typed out the simple information and calculated the total.

"Are you interested in participating in the detective adventure today?"

Dinah and Ollie just looked in confusion, prompting the woman to explain further.

"At about 5:30, the crew puts together a crime scenario, and the kids get to go to different stations and see who they think commited the crime. There are a few different skill levels for each station so it can be a little easier for toddlers." She gave a small nod towards Dick.

The couple smiled in the slight irony of Dick participating in a detective adventure.

"Sounds good. Sign us up." The woman nodded and quickly added the information to their tickets. She handed three wristbands before wishing them a great day. Ollie slipped the wristband onto Dick's small wrist before setting him down.

The toddler looked around in excitement at the different sounds, colors, and attractions. Dick ran towards the cooperation Station exhibit, watching as the colorful pillars went up and down. Dick pushed the lever on one side down, causing the purple pillar to fill with air and rise. Dinah pushed the button on the adjacent side, filling the orange pillar, while Ollie moved the pedals to make the green pillar rise. Dick clapped as al three pillars rose and fell together.

Dick moved on from the Cooperation exhibit and entered the Hands On House. The toddler grabbed the brown sandbags and followed the other children who were putting them on a conveyor belt moving upwards. Inside the house, Dick picked up a paint brush and pretended to paint the wall. Dinah crawled through the small door and knelt down next to Dick as he continued to 'paint' the wall. Dinah pretended to pour more red paint into the basin before grabbing a paint roller and helping Dick finish the wall. Back outside the house, Dick ran over to Oliver and the crane he was standing next to. Ollie lifted Dick onto the platform. He pushed the first lever down, lowering the crane. Dick closed the digger around some 'rocks' before pushing the lever back up. When the crane was back up, he opened the digger, giggling as the rocks fell back down.

The makeshift family walked into the next exhibit, the Water Works station. Dick pressed a button, causing the pipe in front of him to fill with water before dropping a floating ball through another set of swirling tubes before returning to the pipe. The young boy moved on to the next station that had water guns. Dinah picked Dick up to help him reach the gun. They aimed and shot a stream of water to hit different instruments, creating a multitude of sounds and melodies. Dinah put Dick back down and watched as he ran to a crank the other kids had been playing with. Dick began to crank the lever as a conveyor belt with little buckets began dumping water into a tank. Once the tank filled up, it tipped, sending the water down a slide and back into the original tank. Dick gleamed as he watched the water from different stations created unique reactions.

"Having fun?" Ollie asked, getting an eager nod from the toddler. Oliver scooped Dick up before they headed off to the next exhibit.

…

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, the time is now 5:25, so families that are participating in the Detective Adventure should head to the traveling exhibit gallery, located next to the entrance."

The intercom crackled off, and Dinah watched as Dick put the stuffed puppy from the vet station back on the grooming table. Ollie helped Dick get his lab coat off before they headed towards the Detective Adventure.

Dinah and Oliver entered the exhibit room, pleasantly surprised at how much it looked like a crime scene. A stand was marked off with yellow caution tape. There was a powder sprinkled around the stand, with obviously planted feet and hand prints, and a void from what Dinah would have guessed was a little telescope. They took seats in the second row of folding chairs right before the museum workers made their way to the front of the room.

"Hello everyone, I'm Angie and this is my friend George here. How are our little detectives doing today?" The preppy worker smiled at the crowd as the kids all hollered.

"Good to hear! I'm glad you guys are here, because we have a super big mystery for you guys to solve! Last night, someone stole the telescope from our science exhibit, and we need your help to find out who did it. Do you think you can help?"

With a unanimous yes from everyone, Angie let everyone go into their "Detective teams", all spit by the different age groups. Oliver and Dinah followed the toddler group with the rest of the parents to the first station. A table was set up with a colorful set of pages in front of every seat. The kids took their seats around a smiling museum worker.

"Hey there detectives, I'm Sammie, and I'm here to help you solve this crime. These papers in front of you are going to help you learn about everyone that was working last night." She picked up her sheet and began reading for the toddlers.

"The first worker last night was Gil T Man. Gil has two kids, he has the biggest hands out of everyone, and he has small feet. He said that he went outside to get some fresh air during the crime. When he came back inside, the telescope was gone!

" Next, we have Allie Sto Lit. Allie is married, just had a baby, and she has the smallest hands and the biggest feet. Allie says that she was drinking a soda with two workers, and she was the first to notice the telescope was missing.

"The third employee was Ina Sent. Ina is married, doesn't have kids, and Ina has small hands and feet. Ina said that Allie gave her a soda, and she was asleep during the crime.

"Lastly we have Rob Er. Rob is married and has big hands and feet. Rob was drinking a soda with Ina and he fell asleep too."

Sammie held up a small chart, including the names of the workers, with two checkboxes next to their names.

"Once we go through a station, and you think one of the workers couldn't have stole it, put an X in the first box, but if you think they did it, put a check in the second box. Parents, I ask that you help your kids throughout this process, thank you! Are you guys ready to find out who did it?"

The kids eagerly responded before heading to the first station. The group of kids moved to the next table. In the center of the table sat a couple of ice trays and cans of soda.

"Okay guys, some of the workers were drinking sodas last night, and we found these ice trays next to the sodas." Sammie handed a slip of Ph paper to each of the kids.

"These strips are special potion finding sheets. They change color to show if there is a potion in anything. We put one in the ice tray, and it turned yellow. That means that there was a sleeping potion in the ice. Now, I'm going to pass around the sodas, and you will dip your potion strips in the soda and then see what color it turns."

Dick dipped his sheet in the can, and saw it turn the same yellow as the one from the ice tray.

"Okay everyone, what color are your sheets?" Sammie received an anonymous 'yellow' from the kids.

"So what does that mean?" Most of the kids raised their hands. She pointed towards Dick to say his hypothesis.

"Somebody put da potion ice in da drinks." Dick stated matter of factly.

"Good job! Let's head to the next station." All the toddlers hopped from their seats and followed to the next station. Like the first station, the center of the table held the entire station. A few clear cups had different powders sitting at the bottom of them.

"At the scene of the crime, there was powder on the floor. We took some of the powder, and we have a few types of powder to compare it to. Can anyone tell me which powder looks like the crime scene powder?"

Dick raised his hand again.

"It loos like da baby powder." Dick pointed to the sample of baby powder in front of him.

"Good job Dick! Do any of the workers have kids?" Dick nodded before mentioning Allie and Gil.

Sammie led the kids to the last station for the toddlers. Unlike the first two, the last station was at the crime scene. The kids examined the voids left by the telescope, a foot, and a hand.

"We had all the workers show their hand and feet sizes in the pictures next to the crime scene. Compare the sizes of everyone's hand and feet to the marks in the powder.

All the children examined the pictures or the hand and feet sizes and then the voids. Three ids, including Dick, raised their hands to answer. Sammie pointed to the little girl to answer.  
>"The soes look like Allie's." She mentioned.<p>

"Good job Amanda." Sammie let the boys go next.

The other boy said that the feet were Allie's size, and Dick pointed out the hand size also matching Allie's.

"Great detective skills everybody! You all did a super job! Does everyone have an idea of who stole the telescope? Put your sheets in my hands and we will see who the robber was."

The kids handed her their graphs and she quickly looked them over.

"I think you guys are right! Do you think Allie did it?" Most of the group responded yes.

"Well then we are going to catch her! Thank you guys so much for your help! I think you all deserve your very own detective badges." The kids looked in awe as she began passing out the plastic detective badges.

"And we have one award for the number One detective. This goes to the detective that solved the most our mysteries. Who thinks Dick deserves it?" The kids agreed with Sammie and Dick blushed lightly at the attention. She pinned the ribbon on Dick's jacket.

"Congratulations Dick! Great job detectives! I hope you come back soon!" Sammie waved goodbye as the kids began to leave with their parents. Dick ran to Dinah and Oliver, showing off his badge and ribbon.

"Good job sweetie! You did great!" Dinah praised the toddler as Ollie picked him up.

"Tank you!" Dick wrinkled his nose for a second before sneezing into his elbow.

"You okay sweetie?" Dinah questioned Dick. He simply nodded and leaned his head against Oliver's chest.

"Ready to go home?" Ollie asked the child, already knowing the answer. The family headed towards the car with Star City's 'Number One Detective'. 

…

I can't believe summer is halfway over! And I haven't uploaded like anything! I'm sorry this took sooo long, and if the beginning of the detective part doesn't match the ending, i wrote the parts on two different computers.

i got to do a detective night at a children's museum for girl scouts when i was about 8, and i figured it would be something that even Toddler!Dick would excel at. I also haven't been to a children's museum in ages, so i just went off things from a website.

Thank you all for being so patient! The next few chapters should take less time than this one did!


	19. Chapter 19

Dinah looked down at the thermometer with a frown. Dick had been up half the night coughing, and now he had a small temperature of 98 degrees.

"Sorry sweetheart, it looks like we can't go to the park today. Maybe we can go some other day." Dinah patted the sick little boy on the head before stepping out to get him some juice.

"So what should we do? Do you wanna call a doctor?" Oliver asked as he grabbed the carton of orange juice from the fridge and handed it to Dinah.

"No, it's probably just a cold. We just need to make sure he drinks lots of fluids and takes it easy." Dinah emptied the last of the orange juice into a sippy cup, making a mental note to grab some more juice when she went to the store.

Dinah and Oliver turned as they heard the soft creek of the bedroom door. Dick walked out holding his Robin and a blanket. Dinah bent down as the toddler walked up to her.

"Here you go sweetie." Dinah softly said. Dick took a sip and moved to the couch.

"I'm going to run to the store to pick some things up for him. You two will be fine, right?" Dinah grabbed her purse and keys.

"I'm sure we can find something to do." Oliver stated as Dinah left the house. Oliver joined Dick on the couch, turning the television on. He flipped to the closest kid's channel and saw four men in different colors dancing and singing. Oliver looked at the name of the show curiously.

"Do you wanna watch The Wiggles?" Oliver asked and received a nod from the toddler.

Oliver watched the guys singing about fruit salad, wondering how parents could deal with this kind of music.

…

Dinah finished up her grocery shopping, getting soup, juice, medicine, and tissues. She headed for the cash registers, but she was stopped by her phone vibrating.

Seeing Oliver's name come up on a text, she almost expected that he had somehow managed to lose Dick in their tiny home. She opened the text, surprised to see he was asking her to pick up a dvd of some show called the Wiggles.

…

Dinah read the back of the dvd she bought as she headed to their apartment. Setting her bags down in front of the door, she could hear an upbeat song playing from inside the room. She opened the door and almost dropped everything in her arms.

Oliver and Dick were in the living room dancing in a circle, moving their arms and legs like noodles as the song coming from the T.V. kept saying cold spaghetti. Dinah suppressed her laughter as the boys finished the dance.

"Looking good boys." Dinah remarked as she set the groceries in the kitchen. Oliver's cheeks were deep red with embarrassment as Dick ran up to hug Dinah. She plucked him off the ground and kissed his forehead.

"You still feel pretty warm sweetie. How about you sit with Uncle Ollie and watch more Wiggles while I make some lunch, sound good?" The toddler nodded and smiled as he was handed over to Ollie.

After 15 more minutes of upbeat tunes and short stories, Dinah set a steaming bowl of soup at the table. Dick eagerly hopped up on his seat and sat at the table, resting on his knees so he could reach his meal better.

"Careful, it's hot." Dinah chimed in as she knelt next to the boy. She blew at the soup, sending small wisps of steam away from the meal. Dick giggled and put his hands over the soup, causing the steam to go sideways until it made its way around the obstacle. He laughed again as he cupped his hands upside down, and then released the trapped steam.

"Okay sweetie, it should be cool enough for you to eat now." Dinah mentioned before going back to clean up in the kitchen. Dick ate about half of the bowl of soup before deciding he was full. A yawn escaped from his mouth as he hopped down from his chair.

"I think its naptime buddy." Ollie commented as he set a pillow and a blanket on the couch. Dick hopped on the couch, grabbing his Robin before getting tucked in.

"More Wiggles?" Dick asked. Dinah was already setting up the dvd she had just bought. As the four men sang about rocking their teddy bears, Dick nuzzled further under the sheet, drifting to sleep.

…

Since the young boy was sick, Ollie decided to get some art supplies for the boy to play with while he was asleep. Dick had drawn three pictures with his new crayons, painted one of Ollie's arrows when he wasn't looking, and he was currently playing with a play dough set.

Ollie, Dinah, and Dick sat at the table, multiple colorful sets of dough with large pieces missing. Dick pressed the purple dough through the 'spaghetti maker' and onto the play plate. Dinah and Ollie helped prepare a colorful buffet of fake food, making multi-colored burgers and ice cream cones. Dick set the plate of purple spaghetti with yellow sauce next to the other colorful foods.

"Mmmm, looks delicious! Why don't we have some noodles for dinner?" Dinah went to the kitchen and fished around for a box of pasta while Ollie and Dick finished making the rainbow buffet.

"Great job! I think we got some good foods here! What do you wanna do next? There's a haircut set and a dentist set."

"Dinner!" Dick mentioned.

"Dinner isn't ready yet. We have to wait on that one." Ollie reminded the boy. Dick pouted for a second before he lit up. He grabbed one of the purple noodles and bit into it-and immediately regretted it.

"No no no! Don't eat that buddy! That's bad!" Ollie yelled as the kid's face contorted. Dick spit the play dough out, keeping his face scrunched as he shook his head.

"Yucky! Is not pasgheti!" Dick yelled as Oliver grabbed the boy and rushed to the sink.

"That's right. Play dough isn't yummy, is it? That's why play, not eat." Ollie lectured as he rinsed the toddler's mouth out.

"All gone?" Ollie received a nod from the kid, and they went back to the table to find a smirking Dinah.

"I think we're done with play dough for today." Ollie stated as he set Dick back in his seat.

"Well, dinner should be ready in about 10 minutes, so why don't you boys clean up the play dough and wash the table down?" Dinah went back to the kitchen as the guys started picking apart the different colors.

Ollie was wiping down the table when the timer went off. Dick and Oliver washed the remnants of dough off their hands as Dinah set the food on the table. Dick slurped his noodles sluggishly, not feeling very hungry anymore.

"You okay sweetie?" Dinah questioned as the boy stopped eating.

"Don't feel good." Dick pouted. Dinah put her hand on his forehead. There was still a higher heat emanating off of him.

"What is it? Your tummy? Your head? Your throat?"

Dick just shook his head. "Don't feel good." The toddler repeated.

"Must be the fever. How about we just watch some more Wiggles and take a nap.

"Don't wanna." Dick said as Dinah guided him to the couch.

"What do you want to do?"

"Wanna feel better." He rubbed his eye before grabbing his Robin and clutching it close.

"I know sweetheart, but you just have to be patient. It'll go away before you know it." Dinah sighed before looking through the bag of Dick's things. She pulled out a small book, smiling at the cover.

"How about we read a story?" Dinah suggested. Dick nodded as Dinah and Ollie sat down on either sides of the toddler.

"The Cat in the Hat, by Doctor Seuss." Dinah and Ollie mentally sighed in relief as Dick smiled.

"The sun did not shine. It was too wet to play. So we sat in the house All that cold, Cold wet day."

Dinah flipped to the next page. Dinah switched with Ollie, letting him read the next page.

"I sat there with Sally. We sat there we two. And I said "How I wish we had something to do!" Too wet to go out and too cold to play ball. So we sat in the house. We did nothing at all."

"So all we could do was to Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! And we did not like it. Not one little bit."

Dinah and Ollie continued through the story narrating the wacky events, and showing Dick the pictures of the cat in the hat. Soon, Dick was slumbering peacefully against Dinah. She gently lifted him off the couch and carried him to his bed. He clutched his Robin tighter in his sleep, making sure not to let it fall. Dinah tucked the sick child under the covers. She kissed his forehead goodnight, hoping the child would be able to go back to having more fun.

…

Well then. Let's see, it has been *watch check*….. 6 months since I updated the last chapter. And I promised I'd write more chapters quicker. …well this is awkward.

Anywho! After that long, I hope this chapter is somewhat worth the wait! (Probably not.)

I know things are going slow and I haven't even finished the full chapter for drink. I've got some bad news for that story, I don't know if I'm gonna continue that. Things have been really hectic emotionally for me, and writing for Drink always brings me down.

But I really love this story and I want to continue, so I'll try my best to write more! If there is a snow day tomorrow, I'll start working on the next chappy!

Thanks for waiting! And Enjoy!


End file.
